


Familienalbum

by Himikko



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst im Dunkeln, Astaroth sollte man nicht Auto fahren lassen, Die Baal sind als Kinder mega knuffig, Erinnerungen, F/M, Familie, Fluff, Freundschaft, Geburt, Geschwisterfluff, Jugend, Keiner braucht Yukio, Rin hat endlich eine ordentliche Familie, Rin ist knuffig, Satan’s A+ Parenting, Schulzeit, Streiche, kinder - Freeform, kindheit
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himikko/pseuds/Himikko
Summary: Die folgenden One Shots zeigen Ausschnitte aus dem Leben der königlichen Familie Gehennas. Die Schulzeit, Freundschaften, Streitereien, Zusammenhalt, Kindheitserinnerungen, schöne und traurige Momente. Spielt vor, während und nach meiner Geschichte "Ein unverhofftes Familientreffen". Enthält demzufolge Spoiler, auch eventuell für den Manga/Anime.





	1. Indras Entscheidung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mich schlussendlich entschlossen, die OS Sammlung nebenbei zu machen. Updates wird es geben, wie ich Zeit habe, denn die Priorität ist immer noch die Hauptgeschichte. Die Länge wird ebenfalls variieren.  
> Wie schon in der Kurzbeschreibung erwähnt, gehören diese OS zu meiner Geschichte "Ein unverhofftes Familientreffen".  
> Es wird also Spoiler geben, aber nur für die bisher erschienen Kapitel. Viel Spaß :)

Indra konnte nicht mehr, sie wollte nicht mehr. Ihre Wehen hatten gestern Morgen begonnen und nun lag sie inzwischen seit siebzehn Stunden hier. Gut, es war ihre erste Geburt, aber wie konnte man so viel Pech haben?! So langsam hatte sie das Gefühl, dass der kleine Knirps in ihr wusste, dass sie ihn weggeben würde und dies seine Art war sich dagegen zu wehren. Die Hebamme ging ihr allmählich ebenfalls auf die Nerven. Pressen und atmen?! Was glaubte sie denn, was sie hier tat?! Ein Teil von ihr hätte dieser Schnepfe am liebsten einen Tritt in das Gesicht verpasst. Und wenn sie schon dabei war, konnte sie gleich bei Satan weitermachen. Immerhin hatte er sie geschwängert! Wenn auch unbeabsichtigt.  
  
Noch immer war ihr nicht ganz klar, wie das überhaupt passieren konnte. Sie hatte immer nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, Silphium eingenommen. Doch eines Morgens war ihr plötzlich speiübel geworden und sie hatte es mit knapper Not noch ins Bad geschafft. Sie hatte ein dutzend Tests gemacht und alle waren positiv gewesen. Vielleicht war es in Fehler in der Dosierung oder das Kraut war noch nicht reif genug gewesen. So oder so hatte sie den Salat. Irgendwie hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft ihre Schwangerschaft geheim zu halten, glücklicherweise lebte sie nach wie vor im Anwesen ihres verstorbenen Mannes. Satan hatte sie noch immer nichts gesagt, wie denn auch?!  
  
'Oh entschuldige, ich habe scheinbar einen Fehler gemacht. Also Glückwunsch, du bekommst einen zweiten Sohn. Dann ist Lucifer immerhin nicht mehr so allein!'  
  
Nein, das ging nicht. Sie unterdrückte ein lautes Fluchen als die nächste Wehe kam. Sie würde nicht fluchen, sie würde die Fassung bewahren. Auch wenn es weh tat.  
  
"Ihr habt es gleich geschafft! Macht weiter!", redete die Hebamme auf sie ein.  
  
Das erzählte sie jetzt schon seit mindestens zehn Stunden! Ach, was soll's....  
  
"Scheiße, jetzt hol endlich dieses Kind raus oder ich ertränke dich in Weihwasser, du verdammtes Miststück!", presste die Zeitdämonin hervor.  
  
"Ganz ruhig-"  
  
Diesmal trat Indra wirklich nach ihr. "ICH BIN VERDAMMT NOCHMAL RUHIG! JETZT MACH DEINEN JOB!"  
  
Nach weiteren quälenden fünfzehn Minuten waren endlich die Schreie eines Kindes zu hören und die Zeitdämonin ließ sich mit einem lautem Stöhnen in die Kissen fallen. Endlich!  
  
"Es ist ein gesunder Junge.", verkündete die Hebamme während sie ihn säuberte.  
  
'Ein Junge wie? Nicht dass es eine Rolle spielen würde.'  
  
"Kann ich sehen?", fragte sie erschöpft.  
  
Die Hebamme lächelte und reichte ihr das kleine Bündel.  
  
'Und so ein kleines Würmchen hat mir solche Schmerzen bereitet? Eigentlich hatte ich ja mit dem Gedanken gespielt dir für die lange Geburt den Hals umzudrehen, aber du bist zu niedlich um dir böse zu sein.', dachte Indra und lächelte den kleinen Dämon liebevoll an.  
  
Er hatte ihre dunkelvioletten Haare und grünen Augen geerbt und scheinbar einige Gesichtszüge seines Vaters, auch wenn es zu früh war um sich wirklich sicher zu sein.  
  
"Na hoffentlich bereitest du ihm nicht so viel Ärger, wie du mir.", flüsterte sie ihm zu und strich ihm zärtlich über den Kopf.  
  
"Wie soll er denn heißen?", fragte die Hebamme.  
  
"Samael." Auch wenn sie den Kleinen seinem Vater geben würde, sie wollte ihm zumindest etwas mitgeben. Er würde sie wohl hassen, aber es war das Beste für ihn.  
  
"Soll ich ihn dann zu Lord Satan bringen oder wollt ihr noch etwas Zeit?"  
  
"Ich bringe ihn selbst hin." Das war nicht geplant gewesen. Die Hebamme sollte ihn abliefern, aber sie war dem König Gehennas zumindest eine Erklärung schuldig. Immerhin wusste dieser noch nichts von seinem Glück.

* * *

  
  
Eine Stunde später stand sie ihn einem der Empfangszimmer in Satans Palast. Es war nicht einfach gewesen die Wachen davon zu überzeugen sie rein zulassen, immerhin war es drei Uhr morgens, aber schlussendlich hatten sie nachgegeben. Samael war glücklicherweise eingeschlafen und sie wiegte ihn vorsichtig in ihren Armen. Sie wusste, dass Satan jede Sekunde kommen würde, also gab sie ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
'Es ist besser so. Du hast deinen Vater und einen Halbbruder. Du brauchst mich nicht.'  
  
Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und der Dämonengott betrat den Raum.  
  
"Indra? Was-" Er stockte als er den Säugling bemerkte.  
  
"Ja, er ist von dir. Ich lag übrigens siebzehn Stunden lang in den Wehen. Vor einer Stunde ist er endlich gekommen.", sagte die Zeitdämonin etwas bitter.  
  
Satan  sah erst sie an, dann seinen Sohn und wieder sie. "Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"  
  
"Weil ich...weil mich nicht getraut habe, ok?!", erwiderte sie etwas verzweifelt. "Wenn das rauskommt wird mich mein Vater verstoßen und ich habe einen Ruf zu wahren-!"  
  
Der Dämonengott unterbrach sie und trat kopfschüttelnd näher. "Nein, das ist nicht der Grund."  
  
"Es ist mir schnuppe was du denkst! Ich kann ihn nicht aufzuziehen." Sie drückte dem Dämonen den Säugling in die Arme. "Kümmere du dich um ihn!"  
  
"Indra, du kannst ihn hier nicht einfach abliefern, abhauen und so tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich weiß, du wolltest nicht erneut heiraten, aber-"  
  
"Ich werde dich nicht heiraten.", hielt die Dämonin stur dagegen. "Ich mag dich wirklich sehr, aber was wir hatten war nur Zeitvertrieb. Ich wäre eine furchtbare Frau und sicher auch keine gute Mutter. Wer will abgesehen davon so eine Königin? Wie hatten eine Beziehung, daraus ist versehentlich ein Kind entstanden und haben geheiratet, weil uns die Optionen ausgingen. Mich würde doch niemand ernst nehmen! Alle würden denken, dass ich das Kind absichtlich bekommen und dich geheiratet habe, weil ich Königin werden möchte!"  
  
"Und unser Kind soll darunter leiden?! Lucifer musste ohne Mutter aufwachsen, weil sie während der Geburt gestorben ist. Willst du das-"  
  
"Samael."  
  
"-Samael auch antun? Allein das du ihm einen Namen gegeben hast, zeigt das er dir wichtig ist!"  
  
"Es wird andere Frauen geben."  
  
"Das ist keine Entschuldigung!"  
  
Samael begann sich unruhig im Schlaf zu winden, er mochte es wohl nicht, dass sich seine Eltern stritten. Sie zwangen sich leiser zu reden.  
  
"Wenn du ihn nicht nimmst, setzte ich ihn im Wald oder der Straße aus!" Es war eine letzte Verzweiflungstat.  
  
"Du bluffst."  
  
"Nein, tu ich nicht!" Warum musste er es so schwer machen?! Für einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen während sie nicht böse anstarrten. Schließlich seufzte der Weißhaarige.  
  
"Na schön. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern."  
  
Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit. "Er darf aber nicht wissen wer ich bin!"  
  
"Es sollte wissen, wer seine Mutter ist!" Wie sie es hasste, wenn er Recht hatte.  
  
"Gut, dann erzähle es ihm, wenn er sein unsterbliches Alter erreicht!"  
  
Satan zögerte, nickte dann jedoch.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich Indra um und stürmte aus dem Raum bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte. Sie spürte wie Tränen in ihren Augen brannten, aber sie wischte sie energisch weg.  
  
'Es tut mir leid. Ich liebe euch beide.'


	2. Falsche Zeit, falscher Ort

Lucifer, Samael, Azazel, Beelzebub, Egyn und Iblis waren auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater. Er hatte sich seit dem Abendessen nicht mehr blicken lassen und ihnen war langweilig. Wo steckte er?! Sie hatten schon im Thronsaal nachgesehen, im Kriegsraum und wo er sich sonst so rumtrieb, aber es fehlte jegliche Spur. Auch Hiisi konnten sie nicht finden. Sie war nicht mal im Palastgarten gewesen, obwohl das ihr Lieblingsort war! Also blieben schlussendlich nur die Privatgemächer. Auf das Klopfen bekamen sie allerdings keine Antwort.

Nervös sahen sie sich an.

"Mach schon auf Lu!", drängelte Azazel ungeduldig.

"Warum denn ich?!"

"Weil du der Älteste bist.", argumentierte Samael.

"Wir sollten da nicht einfach rein."

"Vielleicht hat er uns ja nicht gehört?", schlug Beelzebub vor. Egyn und Iblis nickten zustimmend.

Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend drückte der kleine Lichtdämon die Klinke herunter und betrat leise den Vorraum. Seine jüngeren Geschwister folgten ihm. Ihr Vater war nirgends zu sehen. Als sie sich jedoch der Schlafzimmertür näherten, waren seltsame Geräusche zu hören.

"Was das?", fragte Iblis neugierig.

"Sprich ordentlich Iblis. Wir wissen, dass du es kannst.", tadelte Samael ihn. Der Feuerdämon sah ihn nur mit großen, unschuldigen Kulleraugen an.

"Sollen wir jemanden holen?", fragte Egyn nervös. "Das klingt komisch..."

Lucifer ging vorsichtig auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie langsam. Der Rest drängelte sich dazwischen um ebenfalls in das Zimmer schauen zu können. Was sie sahen, verwirrte sie jedoch. Ihr Vater war zusammen mit Hiisi auf dem Bett und küsste sie, jedoch gaben beide diese komischen Geräusche von sich. Eines war jedoch noch seltsamer und das sprach Iblis natürlich sofort an.

"Warum sind Papa und Hiisi denn nackt?"

Lucifer, Samael und Azazel zuckten zusammen, ebenso wie ihr Vater und ihre Stiefmutter. Die Erddämonin zog sich mit einem kleinen Aufschrei die Decke über ihren Körper während der Dämonengott fluchte.

Bevor Egyn ihn jedoch daraufhin hinweisen konnte, dass man 'Verdammte Scheiße' nicht sagt, hatten sich die drei ältesten mit roten Gesichtern ihre jüngeren Geschwister geschnappt, laut quiekend eine Entschuldigung gebrüllt und waren davon geflitzt. Von diesem Tage an schloss Satan bei sowas übrigens immer die Tür zu seinen Gemächern ab.

Erst als sie möglichst weit weg waren (also in Iblis Zimmer), erlaubten sich die Dämonenkinder aufzuatmen.

"Was war das denn?", fragte Egyn. Seine blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sahen seine älteren Geschwister verwirrt an.

"Und warum waren sie nackt?", beharrte Iblis.

"Und was waren diese Geräusche?", setzte Beelzebub noch drauf.

Die drei älteren Dämonen wechselten nur vielsagende Blicke.

"Tja, so wie es aussieht, bekommen wir demnächst noch einen Bruder oder eine Schwester.", erklärte Samael dumpf. Natürlich erhielt er nur verständnislose Blicke, aber sie ließen ihren jüngeren Geschwistern lieber weiterhin ihre Unschuld. Außerdem schworen sie sich nie wieder einfach so in die Gemächer ihres Vaters zu gehen, sonst würden sie irgendwann etwas sehen, was sie nicht mehr vergessen konnten. Die nächsten Wochen würden sie ohnehin weder ihrem Vater noch Hiisi in die Augen sehen können.


	3. Wie man eine Verabredung bekommt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das lungerte noch in meinem Ordner rum. Ich dachte eig, dass es noch nicht fertig ist, aber scheinbar war es das doch schon. Na egal.

Wütend riss Astaroth seinen Spind auf, warf seine Bücher hinein und knallte ihn wieder zu. Einige seiner Mitschüler auf dem Gang zuckten erschrocken zusammen, aber es war ihm egal. Sein Tag war so oder so beschissen.  
  
"Wow, was hat dir der Spind getan?", fragte eine Stimme. Der Fäulnisdämon fuhr herum und wollte die Person gerade anschreien als er Azazel erkannte.  
  
"Der Spind hat damit gar nichts zu tun.", knurrte er genervt und begann Richtung Schulhof zu laufen. Azazel folgte ihm.  
  
Der Geisterdämon hob eine Augenbraue. "Hast du schon wieder Nachsitzen bei Befana bekommen?"  
  
"Die Alte hat was gegen mich, ich sag's dir!"  
  
"Uns ging es nicht anders. Sieh's positiv. Ab dem nächsten Jahr werden alle Lateinklassen zusammengezogen. Dann haben wir alle bei Eurynome und sie ist wenigstens fair."  
  
"Wenn es weiter so geht wie bisher, lässt Befana mich durchrasseln und ich will nicht wegen Latein sitzen bleiben!"  
  
"Lucifer hat demnächst eine Klausur. Frag doch, ob ihr zusammen lernt."  
  
"Aber er ist immer so penibel..."  
  
"Und hat dir schon öfter den Hintern gerettet! Wenn nicht frage eben Iblis. Warum auch immer ist er ziemlich gut in Latein."  
  
Inzwischen standen sie auf dem Schulhof. Sie machten sich auf dem Weg zu einer der hinteren Sitzecken, wo ihre restlichen Geschwister zusammen mit Ankou, Vaya und Amon saßen.  
  
"Hast du dir wirklich schon wieder Nachsitzen eingehandelt?", fragte Egyn sofort.  
  
"Auch hallo, ich frage gar nicht woher du das schon wieder weißt. Ja habe ich, aber nur, weil Befana mich verdammt nochmal nicht leiden kann."  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung war es ausgerechnet Lucifer, der ihn beruhigte.  
  
"Mach dir nichts draus.", seufzte er. "Mich hasst sie genauso. Sie wollte mir einmal Nachsitzen aufbrummen, weil meine Hausaufgaben zu gut waren. Angeblich hätte ich die nicht selber gemacht und bla bla."  
  
Ankou lachte und auch Vaya kicherte.  
  
"So mal von schlechten Lehrern abgesehen...habt ihr schon jemanden für diesen dämlichen Tanz? Langsam sind alle guten Weiber weg.", wechselte Iblis das Thema und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben Samael auf die Bank. "Ich gehe wie immer mit Ankou. Kein Stress, keine Verzweiflungsdates..."  
  
"Und keiner traut sich in deine Nähe, weil sie Angst vor der Eisprinzessin haben.", ergänzte Beelzebub.  
  
Ankou rümpfte die Nase. "Du weißt genau, dass ich diesen Spitznamen hasse."  
  
"Aber er passt."  
  
"Was ist mit dem Rest?", hakte Iblis nach.  
  
"Ich gehe mit Mara.", verkündete Samael.  
  
Iblis runzelte die Stirn. "Ist das nicht dieses Mädchen, die immer alle ansieht als wären sie ein Haufen Ungeziefer und die Neuen runter macht?"  
  
"Genau."  
  
"Na, passt doch."  
  
Der Zeitdämon verdrehte die Augen. "Wir haben einfach keine Lust uns mit irgendwelchen Idioten verabreden zu müssen. Wir müssen nur einmal tanzen und fertig."  
  
"Ich habe vorhin Selena gefragt. Sie ist noch unschlüssig, aber ich denke sie wird ja sagen.", erzählte Lucifer.  
  
"Das ist doch diese Halbhexe, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Genau. Hast du schon jemanden Beel?"  
  
"Ja, mich hat vorhin Arachne gefragt."  
  
"Ich gehe mit Egyn.", murmelte Vaya etwas schüchtern.  
  
Iblis sah sie überrascht an. "Warte, hab ich was verpasst? Was ist mit Caym?"  
  
"Wir gehen als Freunde.", erklärte Egyn. "Caym hat sie sitzen lassen."  
  
"Autsch.", kommentierte Astaroth. "Tut mir echt leid für dich, Vaya."  
  
"Schon in Ordnung, ich werde mir nicht meinen Abend von einem Idioten wie ihm versauen lassen.", antwortete die Dämonin schulterzuckend.  
  
"Ihr wart allerdings drei Jahre zusammen.", gab Beelzebub zu bedenken.  
  
"Egal, mir geht es gut."  
  
"Ihm aber bald nicht mehr.", prophezeite Ankou mit einem ziemlich unheimlichen Leuchten in den Augen.  
  
Vaya hatte sie entweder nicht gehört oder ignorierte es und wandte sich an Astaroth. "Warum fragst du nicht Kali?"  
  
"Weil er Angst hat.~", feixte Samael.  
  
"Ach halt die Klappe Sammy!"  
  
"Außerdem ist Amon genau so ein Angsthase.", mischte sich Iblis ein.  
  
"Das stimmt nicht-"  
  
"Warum fragst du nicht Agash?"  
  
"Weil sie nie im Leben mit einem wie mir ausgeht!"  
  
"Das ist keine Entschuldigung nicht zu fragen.", hielt Vaya dagegen.  
  
"Die Mädels sind nicht grad scharf auf mich. Viele machen ja schon einen Bogen um mich, weil ich mit euch befreundet bin."  
  
Amaimon sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. "Aber Agash redet doch mit dir, warum fragst du nicht einfach nach?"  
  
"Kümmere dich lieber um deine eigene Verabredung!", kam die geknurrte Antwort.  
  
"...Wann war das nochmal?"  
  
Die Klingel riss sie aus ihrem Gespräch.  
  
Lucifer seufzte. "Das müssen wir wohl verschieben."

* * *

  
  
"Ihr beiden seid solche Verräter!", knurrte Amon.  
  
Er war gerade aus Geschichte gekommen und wurde von Iblis und Astaroth ohne Vorwarnung in einen der Flure geschleift. Dort stand Agash, umgeben von ihrer typischen Freundesgruppe. Amon konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie jemanden wie ihn mögen könnte. Sie war hübsch, intelligent, beliebt...und sowas von außerhalb seiner Reichweite.  
  
"Hey, wir tun das nur zu deinem eigenen besten!", beharrte Astaroth. "Du fragst sie, dann frage ich Kali und für Iblis finden wir auch noch wen!"  
  
"Aber sie ist von ihren Freundinnen umgeben. Da wird sie erst recht nicht nein sagen!"  
  
"Mädchen bewegen sich immer in Rudeln, du kannst sie nie abpassen.", verkündete Iblis und schob ihn vorwärts. "Los, du schaffst das schon! Wir feuern dich von weitem an!"  
  
Amon stolperte vorwärts und ging unsicher auf die Fäulinsdämonin zu. Einige ihrer Freundinnen grinsten ihn bereits dreckig an.  
  
Agash lächelte dagegen freundlich. "Hallo Amon. Was gibt es denn?"  
  
"Ähm...hi....ich wollte fragen ob du....naja wir....nur, wenn du willst...."  
  
Iblis und Astaroth schlugen sich im Hintergrund die flache Hand vor die Stirn.  
  
"Also...willstdumitmirzuderTanzveranstaltunggehen?"  
  
Agash blinzelte. "Entschuldige...ich habe dich nicht verstanden. Könntest du das bitte nochmal sagen?"  
  
Amon spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss als die anderen Mädchen kicherten. Wahrscheinlich wäre er die Lachnummer der Schule noch bevor die Mittagspause vorbei wäre.  
  
"Willst du mit mir zu der Tanzveranstaltung gehen?" Angespannt hielt der Fäulnisdämon die Luft an. Auch die beiden Söhne Satans drückten im Hintergrund die Daumen.  
  
Agash grinste. "Klar, gerne doch."  
  
Bitte was?  
  
"Ok...", antwortete er etwas baff.  
  
"Wir haben nach dem Mittagessen doch zusammen Dämonologie, danach können wir uns ja genaueres ausmachen."  
  
Der Fäulnisdämon nickte nur und sah zu wie die Gruppe abzog. War das gerade wirklich passiert?  
  
"Na geht doch!", hörte er Astaroth sagen und spürte wie er ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Er hatte eine Verabredung. Mit Agash.  
  
Bester. Tag. Seines. Lebens.


	4. Rin ist krank

Rin fühlte sich wie gerädert und kroch stöhnend unter seine Decke. Sein Kopf, Hals und seine Glieder schmerzten, ihm war extrem warm und er schwitzte. Jeder Versuch aus dem Bett zu stiegen, war längst aufgegeben worden, er fühlte sich zu schwach. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte. Gestern Abend ging es ihm noch blendend, doch nun konnte er sich kaum bewegen. Er war als Kind nur selten krank gewesen, daher war sein momentaner Zustand eine ganz neue Erfahrung. Leider war Kuro nirgends aufzufinden, also konnte er nur warten bis jemand vorbeikam und hoffentlich half.  
  
Wie auf Stichwort klopfte es an der Tür, leider er bekam kein Wort hervor. Er wusste, dass es Iblis war,  seine Aura war unverkennbar und so wie er den Feuerkönig kannte, würde er ohnehin reinkommen, wenn es ihm zu lange dauerte. Tatsächlich öffnete sich wenige Sekunden später die Tür. „Hey, hast du ernsthaft verschlafen? Frühstück ist längst rum.”  
  
Der Nephilim stöhnte nur leise auf. Warum musste er so laut sprechen? Mit jedem Wort schien sich der Schmerz etwas tiefer in seinen Schädel zu bohren. Er hörte wie der ältere Dämon näher kam und fauchte im Stillen als ihm die Decke weggezogen wurde. Immerhin wurde er nicht aus dem Bett geworfen oder an seinem Schweif raus geschliffen. Yukio und Shura konnten da sehr kreativ sein.  
  
„Wow, du siehst ja mal beschissen aus.”, kommentiere Iblis überrascht. Rin gab ihm nur ein genervtes Schnauben, doch brach sofort in einen Hustenanfall aus.  
  
Als er sich beruhigt hatte, legte der Feuerdämon dem Nephilim eine Hand auf die Stirn und zog sie sofort wieder zurück. „Du glühst richtig und wenn sogar ich das sage, will das was heißen.” Er seufzte. „Ich hab schon 'ne Vermutung, was es sein könnte. Ich hole schnell Vater und einen Heiler.”

* * *

  
Satan, die Baal und der Heiler kamen nach wenigen Minuten. Dieser tastete Rins Hals und Brustbereich ab, sah sich seine Augen und den Rachenraums näher an, hörte seine Atmung ab und begutachtete auch (sehr zur Überraschung des Nephilims) seine Fingernägel und seinen Schweif. Ihm wurde schnell erklärt, dass die Krallen, der Schweif und die Hörner eines Dämons auch Symptome zeigen konnten, man sollte sie also stets gut pflegen. Es widerstrebte ihm sehr einem Fremden seinen Schweif hinzuhalten, also hielten Amaimon und Samael diesen schlussendlich fest, sodass der Heiler ihn sich dennoch ansehen konnte. Der Halbdämon wusste nicht viel über Krankheiten, doch selbst ihm fiel auf, dass das Fell an seinem Schweif seltsam spröde war.  
  
Schlussendlich bestätigte sich Iblis' Vermutung. Rin hatte sich Fünf-Tage-Fieber, eine gehennische Kinderkrankheit eingefangen, welche wie der Name sagte normalerweise nur fünf bis sieben Tage anhielt. In seinem Fall sah die Sache natürlich anders aus. Er nahm aber auch jedes Unglück mit!  
  
„Und was ist das jetzt genau?”, krächzte er hervor.  
  
„Wie schon erwähnt ist es eine Krankheit, welche so ziemlich jeder Dämon im Kindesalter ein Mal hatte, danach tritt sie nie wieder auf, da man eine lebenslängliche Immunität entwickelt.”, erklärte der Heiler geduldig. „Es treten in der Regel nur Glieder-, Hals- und Kopfschmerzen sowie Fieber und Hustenanfälle auf. Wenn man jedoch im Jugend- oder Erwachsenenalter infiziert wird, verläuft die Krankheit wesentlich schwerer.”  
  
„Also wie Windpocken.”, ergänzte Lucifer, um es Rin besser zu veranschaulichen.  
  
„Genau. Neben den bereits erwähnten Symptomen kommt es zu Schüttelfrost, Schweißausbrüchen, Schluckbeschwerden, extremer Müdigkeit oder auch Schlafstörungen, Heiserkeit, Appetitlosigkeit und in manchen Fällen auch Hautrötungen, Juckreiz, Übelkeit und Erbrechen.”  
  
‚Also das komplette Paket. Super.‘  
  
„Und was können wir dagegen tun?”, erkundigte sich Satan.  
  
„Zuerst ist strenge Bettruhe wichtig, im späteren Verlauf kann auch frische Luft nicht schaden. Ansonsten können kalte Umschläge, fiebersenkende Mittel, Hustenstiller, Schleimlöser und eventuell auch Schmerz- und Schlafmittel helfen. Seine Ernährung muss umgestellt werden, sonst wird er alles nur wieder erbrechen. Bei manchen Sachen muss experimentiert werden, weil jeder anders reagiert.”  
  
„Also muss ich eine Woche im Bett liegen?”, grummelte Rin entnervt. Das war für ihn Folter!  
  
Der Heiler lächelte entschuldigend. „Leider dauert das Fünf-Tage-Fieber im Eurem Alter wesentlich länger. Es wird mindestens zwei bis drei Wochen anhalten. Im schlimmsten Fall sogar vier.”  
  
Dem Nephilim klappte der Mund auf. „Woah, jetzt warte mal, fahr einen Gang runter, nochmal von vorne. Ich muss wie lange im Bett bleiben?! Ich glaube du hast zu lange an irgendwelchen Kräutern gerochen!”  
  
„Rin!”, fuhr Satan streng dazwischen.  
  
„Was denn?! Der Kerl will mir erzählen, dass ich vier Wochen in meinem Bett hocken muss?! Ich bin kein Arzt, aber keine Kinderkrankheit dauert so lange, oder?!”  
  
Der Dämon seufzte. „Ich verstehe, dass Ihr nicht erfreut seid-”  
  
„Ach ja? Super! Also toller Witz. Wie lange muss ich jetzt hier rumliegen?”  
  
„Rin, es reicht jetzt!” Der Halbdämon wurde sofort still. Eins musste man Satan lassen, er wusste wie man autoritäre Ansagen machte. Sogar Samael ließ sich hin und wieder Anweisungen geben, wie er bereits selbst erlebt hatte. „Es ist kein Witz und wenn er sagt, dass du vier Wochen im Bett bleiben musst, ist das so. Danach bist du diese Krankheit für immer los.”  
  
„Bis die nächste kommt!”  
  
„Unwahrscheinlich, es gibt nicht viele Krankheiten in Gehenna.”  
  
„Aber-”  
  
„Ende. Der. Diskussion.”  
  
Rin zog unbewusst den Kopf ein und nickte. Während der Heiler seiner Familie erzählte, worauf sie sonst noch achten mussten, graute es ihm jetzt schon vor den nächsten Wochen.

* * *

  
  
Schon mit dem Mittagessen ging der Spaß los. Fleisch konnte er sich vorerst abschminken, alles war ungewürzt (was nicht weiter schlimm war, denn sein Geschmackssinn hatte sich inzwischen verabschiedet), kein fettiges Essen und nur bestimmte Gemüsesorten. Heute bekam er eine Art grünen Haferschleim, welcher durchaus essbar war, dennoch kam ihm der Gedanke, nur das und irgendwelche Suppen und Brot zu essen nicht sehr berauschend vor.  
  
Kurz darauf begann er zu zittern, obwohl er bereits eine dicke Decke hatte. Iblis besorgte ihm daraufhin einige zusätzlich, wobei schnell klar wurde, dass er eine andere Vorstellung von warm als Rin hatte. Nun war er stolzer Besitzer vierzehn weiterer Decken. Immerhin war ihm nicht mehr kalt und der Gedanke zählt. Natürlich stellte sich dort das nächste Problem ein. Er schwitzte wie verrückt und fühlte sich wirklich unwohl deswegen, aber wenn er die Decken wegnahm, begann er sofort wieder zu frieren.  
  
Er lag den ganzen Tag im Bett, alleine ins Bad zu gehen war ein Kraftaufwand, sodass ihm seine Geschwister sogar beim gehen helfen musste nur damit er auf die Toilette konnte. Alle drängten ihn viel zu trinken, aber selbst das strengte seinen Hals an. Noch schlimmer war dieser vermaledeite Kräutertee, den er regelmäßig trinken. Dieser schmeckte so widerlich, dass er ihn beim ersten Mal beinahe ausgespuckt hätte. Um genau zu sein, hätte er das sogar getan, wenn Egyn ihm nicht den Mund zugehalten hätte. Die Medikamente schmeckten nicht besser. Am liebsten hätte er sie verweigert und in den Abfluss gekippt, aber nachdem Satan ihm gedroht hatte, ihm diese auch notfalls gewaltsam einzuflößen, hatte er die Idee wieder lieber verworfen. Er wusste, dass dies keine leeren Drohungen waren. Als Azazel seine Medikamente einmal nicht genommen hatte, brannte schon die Luft. Immerhin half sie und nach einigen Tagen konnte er zumindest etwas anderes als Suppe und Haferschleim zu sich nehmen.  
  
Das größte Problem war allerdings seine Langeweile. Da all seine Stunden ausfielen und er das Bett nicht verlassen konnte, war ihm langweilig wie lange nicht. Seine Geschwister versuchten es ihm erträglicher zu machen indem sie so oft wie möglich vorbeikamen und mit ihm aßen, Karten spielten oder Filme zusammen schauten. Dabei hatte er es schon mehrmals geschafft einzuschlafen und sich an einen seinen Brüder zu klammern. Inklusive Schweif. Peinlich. Glücklicherweise hatte er inzwischen einen eigenen Fernseher und wie es der Zufall wollte, hatten die Baal einen Account auf mehreren Streaming Plattformen. Azazel borgte ihm zusätzlich hin und wieder seinen Laptop und Iblis hatte ihm seine Playstation und einige Spiele von sich und den anderen Dämonenkönigen geliehen, doch bei den meisten musste er sich mit englischer Sprachausgabe zufrieden geben. So gesehen könnte es wohl schlimmer sein, aber er vermisste regelmäßige Bewegung.  
  
Nach einigen Tagen wollte er duschen, doch kam leider alleine kaum hoch. Er wollte natürlich von niemanden Hilfe beim Duschen haben, das wäre nun wirklich mehr als peinlich. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass er stattdessen ein Bad nehmen sollte, was er von Japan überhaupt nicht kannte. Man stieg nicht in die Wanne, wenn man dreckig war, sondern wusch sich vorher. Hier tat man es jedoch offensichtlich anders und er ließ sich schlussendlich breit schlagen. Amaimon und Egyn warteten draußen, falls er doch Hilfe brauchte, was Go-...Satan (?) sei Dank nicht der Fall war.  
  
Auch Satan besuchte ihn regelmäßig und auf Rins Bitte hin, begannen er und die Dämonenkönige damit weiter mit ihm Gehennisch zu üben, damit er wenigstens etwas sinnvolles zu tun hatte. Wenn ihn jetzt nur Yukio sehen könnte. Beim Krank sein lernen. Das wäre Rin zuvor nie eingefallen. Es war inzwischen fast die zweite Woche rum, doch für ihn fühlte es sich viel länger an. Er lehnte an einigen Kissen während sich Lucifer seinen Schweif näher ansah und einige Knoten löste. „Das sieht schon wesentlich besser aus.”, verkündete er. Rin brummte nur missmutig und zog seine Decke höher.  
  
„Hey, hör auf zu schmollen.”, kommentierte Iblis, welcher auf einem Sofa saß und Chips futterte. Gar nicht gemein. Rin warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Der Feuerkönig wurde von der aufgehenden Tür  gerettet. Es war Astaroth, welcher eine Tüte in der Hand hielt. „Für dich.”, sagte er und warf sie dem Nephilim zu, welcher es überrascht auffing. Darin war eine Box mit Keksen.  
  
„Von Amon und Agash.”, erklärte der Fäulnisdämon. „Agash backt gerne und macht immer viel zu viel also bekommen wir oft auch welche. Als sie erfahren hat, dass du krank bist und dich wahrscheinlich wegen der Kinder angesteckt hat, hat sie eine Extraportion gemacht.”  
  
Rin war überrascht. Amons und Agashs Kinder hatten ebenfalls Fünf-Tage-Fieber. Sie selbst hatten es schon gehabt und konnten sich demzufolge nicht anzustecken. Allerdings konnten sie den Erreger in sich tragen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Amon diesen an Astaroth weitergegeben und er hatte dann Rin angesteckt. Selbst wenn es stimmte, so macht er ihnen natürlich keinen Vorwürfe. „Danke...”, murmelte er verblüfft. Es würde noch ein paar Tage dauern bis er die Kekse essen konnte. Erst gestern hatten sie versucht ihm etwas neues zu essen zu geben, woraufhin er eine knappe Stunde über der Toilettenschüssel hing. Er war nicht scharf auf eine Wiederholung. Vorerst packte er die Box also beiseite. Astaroth bediente sich derweil an Iblis' Chipstüte, obwohl dieser sie hartnäckig verteidigte. Lucifer seufzte. „Müsst ihr das wirklich vor Rin essen?”  
  
Die beiden Dämonen wechselten einen kurzen Blick bevor Iblis die Tüte verschwinden ließ. Endlich! Der Nephilim warf dem Lichtkönig einen dankbaren Blick zu, dann wurde er von einem weiteren Hustenanfall überrumpelt. Der Dämonenkönig seufzte. „Das wird irgendwie nicht besser...hast du schon deinen Hustenstiller genommen?”  
  
Der Halbdämon nickte matt während Lucifer die Hand auf seine Stirn legte. „Du hast schon wieder Fieber...Iblis holst du nochmal kaltes Wasser und einen Lappen? Ich muss langsam los, also kümmert ihr euch um ihn, ja?”  
  
Zustimmendes Brummen ertönte. Rin verkroch sich derweil wieder unter seine Decke und schlief ein.

* * *

  
Als Woche zwei endlich um war, durfte Rin endlich sein Zimmer verlassen und nach draußen. Wie hatte er frische Luft vermisst! Er war noch immer etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, aber konnte immerhin alleine laufen. Dennoch bestanden sowohl Satan als auch seine Geschwister darauf, dass er nirgends alleine hinging. Es war etwas frustrierend, aber er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Am Morgen war der Heiler da gewesen und hatte verkündet, dass er das Schlimmste hinter sich hatte. Wenn alles gut ging, müsste er nur noch eine Woche das Bett hüten.

* * *

  
Endlich war der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen. Die dritte Woche war um und der Heiler untersuchte den Nephilim erneut. ‚Bitte lass mich nicht noch eine Woche krank sein.”, flehte er im Stillen. Nach quälenden zehn Minuten war der Heiler fertig und lächelte ihn an. „Das Fieber ist weg und die Schwellungen sind allesamt zurückgegangen. Ich empfehle es die nächsten Tage noch langsam angehen zu lassen, aber die Bettruhe ist aufgehoben.”  
  
Erleichterung machte sich breit.  
  
„Gut, danke. Dann kannst du gehen.”, entließ Satan ihn und wandte sich an Rin. Die Dämonenkönige waren anderweitig beschäftigt, aber das störte den Nephilim nicht weiter. Sie hatten sich die letzten drei Wochen so gut um ihn gekümmert, wie sie nur konnten. Ja, sogar Samael. Rin bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass sich unter der harten Schale doch ein weicher Kern versteckte. Genau wie bei Astaroth, Iblis und Satan.  
  
„Bevor du dir zu große Hoffnungen machst, heute bleibst du noch im Bett.”, verkündete der Dämonengott streng. Rin setzte daraufhin seinen besten Hundewelpenblick auf. Laut seinen Brüdern hatte das sehr oft funktioniert als sie noch Kinder waren. Leider schien der ältere Dämon nach acht Kindern eine gewisse Immunität entwickelt zu haben. „Vergiss es. Das zieht nicht.”  
  
„Bitte?”  
  
„Nein!”  
  
„Kann ich wenigstens heute Abend ein paar Stunden aufstehen?”  
  
„Rin...”  
  
Der Nephilim schwieg, Satan seufzte. „Gut, überredet. Ein paar Stunden.”  
  
Wie gesagt, harter Schale weicher Kern.


	5. Trennung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egyn wird von seiner Mutter getrennt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich sitze am neuen Kapitel, komme nicht voran also dachte ich mir, dass ich doch diesen OS beenden könnte. Diesmal ein ziemlich trauriger und auch sehr kurz, hoffentlich gefällt es euch trotzdem. :-)

Egyn verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Mit großen Augen beobachtete er das Bild, welches sich vor ihm bot. Seine Mutter, die erst verschwunden und nun wieder aufgetaucht war, schrie seinen Vater und einige weitere Dämonen an. Was sie sagte, ergab keinen Sinn. Sie liebte seinen Vater, also warum sagte sie so gemeine Dinge zu ihm? Warum behauptete sie ihn nicht zu kennen? Sie begann damit Gegenstände zu werfen während Satan beruhigend auf sie einredete, aber sie hörte nicht auf. Sie schrie weiter und wurde immer lauter. Hatte sein Papa vielleicht etwas böses getan? Wenn Egyn etwas angestellt hatte, wurde er auch ausgeschimpft, aber das hier war nicht vergleichbar. Die Wasserdämonin kreischte und fluchte. Sonst sagte sie solche Wörter nie. War er selbst vielleicht auch schuld? Normalerweise beruhigte sie sich, wenn er sich entschuldigte. Wenn er und sein Vater sich also für das, weswegen sie auch immer wütend war, entschuldigten...würde sie sich dann wieder beruhigen? Der kleine Wasserdämon war überzeugt, dass es so wahr. Er versuchte zu ihr zu kommen, doch Lucifer und Samael hielten ihn zurück. Warum? Er wollte doch nur zu seiner Mutter! Leider gelang es ihm nicht, sich los zu reißen. Azazel und Beelzebub schauten stumm zu, wie sich die älteren Dämonen weiterstritten.  
  
„Salacia, jetzt beruhige dich doch endlich! Ich bin es.”, sagte Satan mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung in der Stimme.   
  
Die Wasserdämonin funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich kenne dich nicht! Was willst du von mir?! Willst du mich umbringen, du Hurensohn?! Komm nur her!” Sie warf ein Messer, woher auch immer sie es hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte sie nie gelernt damit umzugehen und verfehlte.  
  
„Bitte beruhigt Euch. Wir wollen Euch nur helfen.”, sagte eine Heilerin vorsichtig. Alle hielten dennoch Abstand. Salacia hatte einem der Heiler, der sich ihr genährt hatte, bereits den Arm gebrochen. Noch immer hörte sie kaum zu.  
  
„Mir helfen?! Als ob! Ich lasse mich nicht nochmal reinlegen! Ihr seid nicht echt! Nichts hier ist echt! Alles ist nur eine Illusion. Ihr seid hier, um mich zu quälen! Geht weg! GEHT WEG ODER ICH SCHNEIDE EUCH BASTARDEN DIE KEHLE AUF UND LASSE EUCH AUSBLUTEN!”   
  
Egyn liefen inzwischen Tränen die Wange hinunter. Zwei der Wächter versuchten ihn und seine Geschwister aus dem Raum zu schieben. Der Wasserdämon nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich von Lucifer und Samael zu befreien und flitzte zurück ins Zimmer.  
  
„Mama!” Er versuchte zu ihr zu laufen, doch ein Dämon stellte sich ihn ihm den Weg. In seinem Blick lag Mitleid, aber trotz Egyns Flehen wurde er nicht durchgelassen. Salacia hatte seinen Ruf jedoch gehört und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit an ihn.   
  
„Du schon wieder!”, fauchte sie. „Ich weiß genau, was du damit vorhast! Du legst mich nicht nochmal damit rein! Du bist nicht mein Kind, hau ab! Verschwinde du mieses, kleines-”  
  
Die Heiler nutzten die Gelegenheit, um sie zu greifen und aus dem Zimmer zu ziehen. Salacia schrie, fluchte, trat und biss. Egyn schluchzte und wollte hinterher, doch wurde wieder zurückgezogen. „Was macht ihr mit Mama!? Gebt sie zurück! Bitte! Bitte, gebt mir meine Mama zurück...”, schniefte er. Diesmal war es Satan, der ihn festhielt. Er ging in die Hocke und umarmte das Dämonenkind. Egyn schluchzte unkontrollierbar während sein Vater ihm durch die Haare strich und ihm beruhigend Worte zuflüsterte. „Schon gut, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ganz ruhig.”  
  
„Was ist mit Mama?”  
  
„Deine Mutter ist sehr krank. Wir können ihr hier nicht helfen also schicken wir sie zu Leuten, die es können. Wir besuchen sie so oft es geht, in Ordnung?”  
  
Nein, nichts war in Ordnung. Egyn verstand einfach nicht, was los war. Seine Mutter war verschwunden und viele hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, doch dann war sie wieder da. Zwar war sie irgendwie anders, aber sie lebte. Alles hätte wieder gut werden müssen, aber stattdessen wurde alles wieder schlimmer! Warum?! Warum war alles so unfair?! Warum hatte sie versucht ihn zu erwürgen?! Warum war sie plötzlich so gemein zu seinem Papa und seinen Geschwistern?! Tausende Fragen kreisten in seinem Kopf. Dennoch nickte er und krallte sich an seinen Vater, dessen Anwesenheit allein schon beruhigend war. Seine Geschwister waren inzwischen dazu gekommen und umarmten ihn ebenfalls.   
  
„Es wird bestimmt alles gut werden.”, murmelte Lucifer und die anderen drei Dämonenkinder nickten zustimmend. Irgendetwas sagte Egyn jedoch, dass dem nicht so war und seine geliebte Mutter nie wieder zurückkehren würde.


	6. Feierabend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, eine letzte Sache für heute. Ursprünglich sollte diese Szene in die Hauptgeschichte, aber sie passte nirgends so wirklich rein also habe ich sie rausgenommen und vor den Beginn der Geschichte verlegt. Es ist nichts besonderes, aber ich habe es jetzt geschrieben und gut ist. ^^

Agares saß zusammen mit Paymon, Halphas, Amon, Tap, Ankou und Shax in einer der Palastbars. Sie hatten einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und wollten sich einfach nur entspannen. Valefor bevorzugte es wie immer allein zu bleiben und Berith konnten sie nicht leiden.

„Also habt ihr schon gehört, was heute passiert ist?", begann Shax.

„Papierkram, laute Kinder, Papierkram, anstrengende Seelen, Papierkram, Azazel hängt dem Papierkram hinterher...habe ich schon Papierkram erwähnt?", grummelte Ankou.

„Beschwert sich die Eisprinzessin etwa?", grinste Halphas.

„Vorsicht, denke dran wer entscheidet, wo du landest falls du stirbst."

„Immer wieder schön mit dir befreundet zu sein."

Paymon ignorierte sie. „Was ist passiert, Shax?"

„Hat es was mit Satans schlechter Laune zu tun?", fügte Amon hinzu.

Shax nickte und schaute sich um. Als er sicher war, dass niemand sie belauschte, fuhr er fort. „Ihr erinnert euch doch sicher noch an diese Sterbliche mit der er zusammen war und Zwillinge von ihm bekommen hat? Astaroth hat sie gefunden. Besser gesagt den älteren, der auch die Flammen hat."

„Du machst Witze.", flüsterte Agares. Satan hatte damals (mit Recht) ein riesiges Theater veranstaltet, als die Exorzistin gestorben war und die Kinder nirgends aufzufinden waren. Seit diesem Tag durchkämmten Dämonen jedes Ranges ganz Assiah, in der Hoffnung den verlorenen Prinzen zu finden. Der jüngere der beiden müsste in Assiah bleiben, aber daran konnte man nichts ändern. Bisher waren alle Bemühungen jedoch erfolglos geblieben.

„Nein, das ist mein Ernst. Astaroth wollte ihn nach Gehenna bringen, aber hat versagt. Zweimal."

Das war ungewöhnlich. Amon runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sollte er solche Probleme mit einem Nephilim haben? Sieht ihm nicht ähnlich. Und warum haben die Exorzisten den Jungen nicht längst umgebracht?"

„Beim Vatikan gelten beide als tot, aber ich kenne die genauen Umstände nicht. Scheinbar wurden sie von Exorzisten aufgezogen. Angeblich sogar von Shiro Fujimoto."

„Der Paladin? Warum sollte er das tun?", hakte Halphas nach.

„Natürlich, wie viele kennst du denn sonst noch? Seine Beweggründe weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls konnten er und seine Leute Astaroth zwei Mal vertreiben, dann wollte Satan den Jungen selbst holen. Erfolglos. Fujimoto ist jedoch tot."

Satan selbst hatte versagte? Die Wasserdämonin konnte es sich nur schwer vorstellen, der Dämonengott bekam immer, was er wollte und wenn er es selbst erledigen musste.

„Das erklärt wohl seine schlechte Laune.", murmelte Ankou. „Irgendwie schade um Fujimoto, Azazel hat eigentlich immer gut von ihm gesprochen. Na, egal. Ist schon sicher wer der neue Paladin wird?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns darum vorerst keine Sorgen machen. Wahrscheinlich werden wir es in den nächsten Tagen sowieso erfahren und ich möchte jetzt die Pause nutzen.", mischte sich Halphas ein.

„Wahrscheinlich.", stimmte Paymon zu. „Hoffentlich bedeutet das nicht, dass uns der Urlaub gestrichen wird. Ich wollte meine Familie besuchen."

„Ebenfalls. Tiasa hat ihr erstes Jahr in der Grundschule hinter sich und laut meiner Mutter bettelt sie, dass ich sie wieder mal besuchen komme.", seufzte Agares.

„Sie war deine jüngste Schwester, richtig?"

Sie nickte.„Ja und ehrlich gesagt hoffe ich, dass es so bleibt. Es ist ziemlich anstrengend mit drei jüngeren Geschwistern. Wie Lucifer gleich sieben ausgehalten hat, ist mir ein Rätsel."

„Inzwischen sind es neun, auch wenn einer ein Mensch ist.", erinnerte Ankou sie.

„Richtig."

„Apropos Familie.", warf Paymon ein. „Wie geht es denn eigentlich Agash, Amon?"

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles wie immer. Sie ist den einen Tag wegen dem Geschichtstest eines Schülers halb durchgedreht. Es ging bei einer Frage darum, wo man in Assiah damals die amerikanische Unabhängigkeitserklärung unterschrieben hat."

„Bin ich froh, dass wir uns in der Schule nicht damit rumärgern mussten.", murmelte Halphas.

Amon nickte. „Jedenfalls war die Antwort des Schülers "Ganz unten."."

Agares prustete los und auch der Rest wirkte amüsiert.

„Ich hätte den Punkt gegeben.", lache Halphas.

„Ich auch, allerdings hat Agash ein Buch nach mir geworfen, als ich das gesagt habe. Aber mal zu wichtigeren Dingen." Er wandte sich an Agares. „Wie läuft es mit Egyn? Ich habe euch gestern zusammen gesehen."

Wütend funkelte sie den Fäulnisdämonen an. „Müsst ihr alle immer wieder anfangen? Er sieht mich nicht auf diese Weise, es hat also keinen Sinn es zu erzählen. Es wäre nur wahnsinnig unangenehm."

„Ach, Schnickschnack.", wurde sie barsch von Ankou unterbrochen. „Das tut ja schon beim zusehen weh, wie du jedes Mal zusammensackst, wenn er dich als eine Freundin bezeichnet. Küss ihn einfach, das versteht sogar er."

Die Wasserdämonin sah sie entsetzt an. „A-aber das geht nicht! Ich bin zwar mit ihm befreundet, aber er ist immer noch mein Vorgesetzter und König! Es wäre mehr als unangebracht!"

„Dreistheit siegt." kommentierte Paymon und erhielt einen giftigen Blick. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sie haben recht, Agares.", half Shax aus. „Selbst wenn er nicht so empfindet, dann ist es wenigstens raus. Und wenn er dich doch akzeptiert, ist der Weg frei. Die anderen mögen dich alle und Satan wäre ebenfalls einverstanden. Ich bin sogar ziemlich sicher, dass er dich im Stillen anfeuert..."

Alle stimmten zu, sogar Tap nickte.

„Meine Antwort ist immer noch nein und denkt gar nicht daran euer Versprechen zu brechen.", grollte Agares und stand auf. „Ich hole mir noch etwas zu trinken." Bevor jemand protestieren konnte, war sie auch schon weg.


	7. Kyrenes erster Arbeitstag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrene hat ihren ersten Arbeitstag und trifft auf einen bestimmten Wasserdämonen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bevor ihr anfangt zu lesen, solltet ihr wissen, dass ich diesen OS nicht geschrieben habe, sondern RintzuTabsii (FanFiktion.de). Sie ist Egyn und Kyrene Fan und hat mich gefragt, ob sie etwas schreiben darf und natürlich hatte ich nichts dagegen. Tabsii hatte die Grundidee und noch einige weitere, ich hatte dann auch ein paar und ihr noch ein paar Zusatzinfos gegeben, die im der Hauptgeschichte bisher nicht aufgetaucht sind. Mir hat es sehr gefallen, was sie geschrieben hat und gefragt, ob sie es nicht hochladen möchte, aber schlussendlich haben wir uns dann geeinigt, dass ich es in die OS Sammlung packe. Ich habe nichts geändert, nur nochmal Korrektur gelesen, daher sind die Satzzeichen und die Formatierung diesmal etwas anders. :) Auch habe ich den Kapitelnamen ausgesucht. War nicht leicht und er ist nicht gut, aber egal XD
> 
> Viel Spaß und nochmal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an dich Tabsii. :3

Nebel, Nebel und noch mehr Nebel. Besser hätte sie ihren ersten richtigen Arbeitstag nicht beschreiben können. Und alles in allem war ihre 'Kollegin' keine große Aufmunterung.  
Ihre Aufgaben waren simpel: Sie mussten einfach aufpassen, dass niemand unbefugtes sich Zutritt zur Insel Anthemoessa verschaffte, was allerdings selten der Fall war.  
  
»Hach... ich hab's satt!«, zeterte eine der beiden Sirenen herum und rammte ihren Speer demonstrativ in den Sand. »Nie passiert hier irgendwas interessantes! Das ist doch einfach nur scheiß langweilig!«  
Als Antwort erhielt diese nur ein Schulterzucken mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.  
»Ach, weißt du was? Ich verzieh mich direkt. Du schaffst das schon, Kyrene!«, gab sie zum besten und klopfte ihr wohlwollend auf die Schulter.  
Kyrene klappte die Kinnlade runter.  
»Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach-!«  
»Und ob ich das kann!«  
Damit schulterte die Sirene ihren Speer, verschwand hinter einer Nebelwand und lies die Jüngere zurück.  
»Na toll...«, grummelte sie und trat dabei missmutig in den Sand.  
Was soll's. Sie war sowieso lieber alleine. So musste sie nicht das Gezicke ihrer Artgenossen anhören.  
Die Blauhaarige lief weiterhin vorschriftsmäßig ihre Runden um diese trostlose Insel. Schon des Öfteren wurde sie in ihrer Ausbildung zu verdonnert, auf einen der Stege Wache zu schieben, die über dem Acherusischen See führte, allerdings kamen ihr da auch öfters Leute entgegen, die sie kannte und war nie wirklich über einen längeren Zeitraum allein.  
Sie beschloss eine kleine Pause einzulegen und hockte sich ans Ufer.  
Während sie versuchte akribisch ihr Spiegelbild zu betrachten, damit auch ja die Frisur nicht durch dieses feuchte Luftklima in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, schwammen einige andere Seebewohner neugierig näher ans Ufer. Eine Seeschlange, die gefühlt drei Mal so lang war wie Kyrene selbst, zischte sie nun aus dem Wasser heraus an.  
»Oh Hallo.~«, trällerte sie, zog zwei getrocknete Fische aus ihrer Umhängetasche und warf sie dem Seebewohner zu. Sie schnappte mit sich mit einem Mal beide Fische, bevor diese die Wasseroberfläche erreichten, und ging wieder auf Tauchstation.  
Auch Kyrene ging derweil ihre Weges. Vielleicht hatte sie ja das Glück und ihre 'Partnerin' würde sie heute noch mal beehren.  
Wohl kaum. Allerdings spürte sie plötzlich eine weitere Präsenz.  
Verdammt! Die Stege hatte sie doch erst vor 10 Minuten hinter sich gelassen! War ihr etwa jemand gefolgt?  
Instinktiv hielt sie ihren Speer vor sich und wartete ab. Und sie sollte Recht behalten. Jemand war ihr wohl doch gefolgt.  
  
»Hallo?«, fragte sie etwas unbeholfen einfach gerade heraus.  
Der Nebel verzog sich etwas und ein junger Mann trat auf Kyrene zu. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde sie ihn sogar auf ihr Alter schätzen, wobei er auch schon hätte steinalt sein können, wenn er unsterblich ist.  
»Hey.«, erwiderte der angesprochene Wasserdämon. Dessen war sie sich sicher, dass er einer war.  
»Unbefugte haben hier keinen Zutritt! Also bitte geh wieder.«  
Sie versuchte höflich zu bleiben, währen sich ihr Griff um ihren Speer verstärkte.  
Der Wasserdämon legte den Kopf schief und er... lächelte sie an?  
»Ganz ruhig, ich bin-«, während er sprach, machte er einen Schritt weiter nach vorne und wurde von der Sirene unterbrochen, die in Kampfstellung ging und ihm ihren Speer entgegen hielt.  
»KEINEN SCHRITT WEITER!«  
Was sollte sie nun tun? Auf Verstärkung konnte sie wohl nicht bauen. Hätte sie im Unterricht mal besser aufgepasst. Oder hätte sich wie die andere verzogen.  
»W-wer bist du!?«, quiekte sie überfordert, während auch das Zittern nicht nachließ.  
Der Dämon räusperte sich kurz und hob seine Hände. Wahrscheinlich, damit sie sich nicht ganz so bedroht von ihm fühlte. Oder Überfordert.  
»Ich bin Egyn. König des Wassers.«  
Stille.  
Kyrene erbleichte.  
Ihr Gesicht wirkte so, als würde sie im nächsten Moment komplett die Fassung verlieren.  
Dann fing sie an mit lachen und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
»Tut mir leid, aber das kaufe ich dir nicht ab!«  
»Na gut...«  
Die Sirene beruhigte sich wieder und bemerkte, dass sich sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas verdüstert hatte. Erneut ging sie in Angriffsposition und beobachtete, wie ein seltsames Leuchten in seiner rechten Hand erschien.  
Warte, WAS!? Woher hatte er auf einmal diesen Speer!? Der auch noch viel größer war als ihrer!  
»D-D-D-DAS IST UNFAIR! Wie kannst du so was machen und ich nicht!?«  
Frustriert warf sie einfach ihren Speer in den Sand, jedoch fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie womöglich gleich kämpfen musste und sammelte ihn schnell wieder ein.  
Egyn beobachtet die Sirene bei ihren Nervenzusammenbruch kommentarlos.  
»KYRENE! Was treibst du da schon wieder!?«  
Die Stimme riss sie nun vollkommen aus dem Konzept und sie erstarrte zur Salzstatue.  
Zwei der Dorfältesten mischten sich nun ins Geschehen ein. Auch sie schienen kurz geschockt zu sein, doch dann verbeugten sie rasch mit den Worten: »Lord Egyn! Es ist uns eine Freude, Sie hier auf Anthemoessa begrüßen zu dürfen! Ich hoffe doch, dass sie hier keine Probleme bereitet hat«, er deutete auf Kyrene, »Sie ist nämlich neu...«  
Moment, WAS? Wieso 'Lord'? Und...oh nein. Langsam dämmerte ihr es.  
Der zweite Dorfälteste bemerkte natürlich, dass Kyrene nach wie vor wie angewurzelt an einer Stelle stand. Er legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zwang ihren Oberkörper nach vorne, damit auch sie sich ordnungsgemäß verbeugte.  
»Nein, es war alles Bestens.«, beteuerte Egyn und lies seinen Speer wieder in einem blauen Leuchten verschwinden.  
Das war wohl das aus für sie. Vielleicht gab es im Tartaros ja auch Kerker mit Fenster? Dann hätte sie zur Hinrichtung vielleicht sogar eine schöne Aussicht.  
  
Kyrene folgte ihren drei Vorgesetzten im sicheren Abstand zurück zum Dorf. Das schlechte Gewissen breitete sich immer mehr in ihr aus. Es wurde auch nicht besser, als die drei Männer in einem der Ratshäuser verschwanden, um wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Formalitäten zu klären.  
Was würde wohl ihre Familie von ihren Versagen halten? Immerhin hatte sie einen Dämonenkönig bedroht, mehr oder weniger.  
Sie tigerte ungewiss hin und her. Zwischendurch kreuzten auch ein paar andere Sirenen ihren Weg, allerdings schauten sie Kyrene so an, als würde sie jeden Moment den Verstand verlieren. Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, verließ Egyn das Gebäude und Kyrene witterte ihr Chance.  
Unsicher tapste sie auf ihn zu, versuchte ihm aber ernsthaft in die Augen zu sehen.  
»B-bitte vergebt mir! Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr es wirklich seid, Majestät!«, stammelte sie und trat zwei Schritte aus Respekt zurück, bevor sie sich hinkniete und ihre Hände wie zum Gebet faltete.  
»Vergebt mir. Es war wirklich keine böse Absicht...«  
»Schon gut«, erwiderte der Wasserkönig nach kurzem Schweigen. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Überrascht blickte sie zu ihm auf, legte ihre Hand in seine und erwiderte sein Lächeln. In jenem Moment fiel ihr wirklich ein Stein von Herzen. Mit einem kurzen 'Vielen Dank', verbeugte sich die Sirene erneut und verabschiedete sich.  
Egyn schien ebenfalls erleichtert. Bisher hatte er nur unangenehme Begegnungen mit Sirenen erlebt. Wenn sie ihn nicht gerade anbaggerten, dann warfen sie sich untereinander Beleidigungen oder die schlimmsten Verwünschungen zu. Aber anscheinend gab es auch vereinzelte Kandidaten, die etwas anders waren, mal abgesehen davon, dass sie ihn erst mit ihrem Speer aufspießen wollte. Gut, es war ihre Anfangszeit als Wächterin und sie war entsprechend nervös. Darüber konnte man hinweg sehen. Immerhin erging es ihm damals nicht anders, als er vor einigen Wochen zum König ernannt wurde. Alle machten mal Fehler.  
Als Egyn über die Stege das Dorf hinter sich gelassen hatte, konnte er endlich via Phasensprung nach Hause reisen.  
  
Der nächste Tag.  
Schon früh am Morgen hatte sich der Wasserkönig erneut in das Dorf der Sirenen begeben. Es gab einiges zu bereden und planen, wozu gestern keiner mehr einen Nerv gehabt hatte.  
Es lagen einige gute ertragreiche Monate zurück, womit man eine größere Erweiterung des Dorfes planen, mehr Nutzen aus Ackerbau ziehen konnte und das Schulsystem eventuell auch noch einmal überdenken könnte. Aber das ganze würde wahrscheinlich Monate, wenn nicht ganz sicher sogar Jahre in Anspruch nehmen. Deswegen würde Egyn wohl häufiger mal im Dorf vorbei schauen müssen, um die neusten Schritte zu besprechen und allgemein den Stand der Dinge zu begutachten.  
Der Wasserkönig hatte das Glück, dass die Ratsmitglieder der Sirenen größtenteils Männer waren. Sicher hatten sie auch einmal ihre frustrierenden Momente, aber das hielt sich in Grenzen. Mit dabei war unter anderem auch eine Wasser- und Geisterdämonin namens Ran, die sich eigentlich nur um Anthemoessa kümmerte, sich allerdings auch für die Interessen der Sirenen sich einsetzte.  
Am Ende der Sitzung waren sie sich zwar immer noch nicht ganz einig, allerdings waren sie trotzdem ein großes Stückchen weiter gekommen. Wahrscheinlich müsste Egyn wohl früher oder später doch seinen Vater zu Rate ziehen.  
Der Wasserdämon wollte gerade wieder die Heimreise antreten, als ihm eine wohlbekannte Sirene über den Weg lief.  
»Guten Tag, Lord Egyn«, grüßte die Blauhaarige höflich, während sie sich verbeugte.  
»Hallo.«, erwiderte Egyn knapp und überlegte einen Moment, »Kyrene, richtig?«  
Kyrene errötet leicht und nickte zustimmend. Als ob er sich tatsächlich ihren Namen gemerkt hätte.  
»Du wirkst geknickt. Ist alles in Ordnung?«  
Die Sirene erstarrte. Hatte er etwa ihre Gedanken gelesen?  
Schlussendlich erzählte sie knapp, dass ihre Wächter-Kollegin sie heute erneut sitzen gelassen hatte. Aber sie wollte ihren König nun wirklich nicht mit ihren Problemen belästigen. Sicher hatte er viele Dinge zu tun, die bei weiten wichtiger waren. Und ganz nebenbei, hatte sie ihre gestrige Begegnungen immer noch nicht ganz verdaut, aber das erwähnte sie nicht.  
Egyn schien zu überlegen und verkündete dann, dass er sehen wird, was er tun konnte. Dann verabschiedete er sich.  
  
Kyrene war mehr als überrascht, als sie in den nächsten Tagen wirklich jemand neues zugeteilt bekommen hatte. Ihre neue Partnerin wirkte zwar auf dem ersten Moment ziemlich quirlig, ließ Kyrene aber keine Sekunde allein. Nebenbei erzählte sie ihr haufenweise interessante Infos über Anthemoessa und dessen, was sich tief im Inneren, beziehungsweise unter der Insel befand. Nebenbei erlernte sie auch neue Kampftechniken mit dem Speer, aber auch mit den bloßen Händen, zur Selbstverteidigung.  
Zudem freundete sie sich mit einigen Wassergeistern an, wobei ihr einige feindlich gesinnt waren. Und auch die Seeschlangen fütterte sie nach wie vor mit dem ekelhaften getrockneten Fisch.  
  
Zwei Wochen später erwartete die zwei Sirenen unerwarteter Besuch und dieser nannte sich Egyn.  
Beide Sirenen verbeugten sich vor ihrem König und erstatten Bericht, jedoch war nichts außergewöhnliches zu erzählen. Es überraschte Kyrene jedoch völlig, als Egyn sie unter zwei Augen fragte, wie sie mit ihrer neuen Partnerin zurechtkam. Dies antwortete sie auch wahrheitsgetreu, nämlich dass sie sich niemand Besseres wünschen hätte können. Sie bedankte sich außerdem dafür bei ihm, immerhin konnte sie sich denken, dass er das eingefädelt hatte.  
  
Im weiterem Verlauf liefen sich Kyrene und Egyn öfters mal über den Weg, wenn er das Dorf besuchte, um den Fortschritt des Ausbaus zu begutachten. Er hatte sie sogar einmal schon zum Essen eingeladen, was den beiden ordentlich schiefe Blicke einbrachte. Es kam immerhin nicht allzu oft vor, dass der Wasserkönig mit einer Sirene essen ging.  
Immerhin konnten sie sich so besser kennen lernen. Egyn erfuhr einiges über Kyrenes Familie, wie zum Beispiel das auch ihr Vater ein Wächter war, ihre zwei älteren Schwestern im Ackerbau und Fischfang tätig waren und ihre Mutter momentan zu Hause ihre jüngeren Geschwister unterrichtete. Auch Kyrene erfuhr nach und nach wie die anderen Baal Satan sämtliche Nerven raubte und jedes Mal lachte die Sirene herzlich auf, wenn Egyn ihr eine neue Geschichte erzählte. Und auch das es hier die Königsfamilie war, über die sie lachte, machte ihr inzwischen wenig aus. Im Gegenteil, sie und Egyn waren im Laufe der Zeit gute Freunde geworden, auch wenn er ihr manchmal androhte, sie wirklich in den Tartaros zu werfen, wenn Kyrene sich mal wieder über ihre erste Begegnungen lustig machte. Immerhin bekam sie dann ein Fenster in der Zelle.  
  
Zur Zeit saßen Kyrene und Egyn auf einem der Stege etwas abseits des Dorfes. Der Wasserkönig war es für heute Leid sich mit Papierkram zu beschäftigen. Da war Kyrene eine willkommene Abwechslung. Allein schon wenn sie ihn anlächelte, war sein Tag gerettet.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«, riss die Sirene ihn plötzlich aus seinem Tagtraum. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er sie angestarrt hatte. Peinlich berührt drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
»J-ja...«  
Erneut lächelte die Blauhaarige. Es war kein großes Geheimnis mehr, das Egyn außerhalb seines Königsdaseins total schüchtern war. Eine Eigenschaft die Kyrene gerne mal ausreizte. So wie auch jetzt, als sie begann sich auszuziehen.  
»W-was tust du denn da!?«, entrüstete sich Egyn und wurde knall rot. Manchmal hasste er sie und die Sirenen doch dafür, dass sie diesen Drang zur Freizügigkeit hatten.  
»Wonach sieht's denn aus? Ich gehe schwimmen.~«  
Und damit machte sie einen gekonnten Kopfsprung ins Wasser.  
Er wagte es nicht mal sie anzusehen, während sie ihre Runden drehte.  
»Komm doch mit rein. Das Wasser ist herrlich.~«, grinste sie.  
Der Wasserkönig lehnte dankend ab.  
»Also echt, man könnte doch meinen, dass ihr Baal euch vor Anwerberinnen kaum retten könnt. Da wird doch selbst die ein oder andere hübsche Wasserdämonin mit dabei sein, die selbst dir gefällt.«  
»KYRENE!«, quiekte der Blauhaarige als Antwort zu ihrer Aussage und auch darüber, dass sie eben aus dem Wasser gestiegen kam. Nach wie vor nackt.  
Erneut kicherte sie, während sie sich wieder anzog.  
»Los, wir gehen wieder zurück. Sonst hängt mich meine Mutter wirklich noch mal an der Schwanzflosse auf.«  
Dagegen hatte der Wasserdämon nichts einzuwenden. Auch er musste sich langsam zurück nach Hause begeben. Seine Brüder löcherten ihn schon ständig, warum er sich so oft außerhalb herum trieb. Und bisher konnte er sich immer erfolgreich herausreden, indem er behauptete, dass er sich nur um sein Reich sorgte.  
»Können wir uns morgen wieder treffen?«, fragte Egyn, nach langen hin und her überlegen.  
Überrascht schaute die Sirene den Blauhaarigen an. Es war immerhin das erste Mal, dass er sie einmal direkt nach einen Treffen fragte. Sonst liefen sie sich natürlich rein zufällig über den Weg, auch wenn Kyrene das Gefühl hatte, dass Egyn sie sogar mit Absicht Aufspürte.  
»Uhh, der König selbst fragt nach einer Verabredung.~«, lachte sie.  
Der Baal verzog darauf hin sein Gesicht. Er hasste es, wenn sie ihn mit so was aufzog und er wollte auch nicht, dass sie ihn nur als König sah.  
Kyrene bemerkte natürlich seine plötzliche Stimmungsschwankung und entschuldigte sich.  
»Klar, warum nicht? Ich hab sowieso noch einige Tage frei.«  
Augenblicklich besserte sich seine Laune. Es hätte auch daran liegen können, dass sie ihn anlächelte, was ihm immer wieder ein warmes Gefühl um sein Dämonenherz gab.  
Nach einer Weile verabschiedeten sie sich auch. Egyn hatte sie aus Höflichkeit noch bis zum Rande ihres Dorfes gebracht und von da aus liefen sie getrennte Wege.  
  
Der nächste Morgen brach an.  
Kyrene hatte eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich. An Schlaf war gar nicht erst zu denken. Es schwirrte einfach zu viel in ihrem Kopf herum und Größtenteils bezogen sich ihre Gedankengänge auf Egyn. Und ein Haufen überfälliger Berichte. Das würde sie noch irgendwann Kopf und Kragen kosten.  
Sie ging nach unten und half ihrer Mutter in der Küche. Ihre älteren Schwestern waren schon längst außer Haus, sowie ihr Vater. Allerdings ließ er sich so gut wie aller zwei Wochen Zuhause blicken. Dafür stimmte der Lohn um so mehr und ihre Mutter konnte sich voll und ganz auf die Erziehung der Kleinen konzentrieren. Auch Kyrene versuchte ihr bestes, indem sie beim unterrichten ihrer jüngeren Geschwister half, allerdings war Schule nie wirklich ihr Ding gewesen. Sobald die Aufgabenstellungen etwas komplizierter wurden, schaltete sich der Kopf der Drittältesten ab, was gut und gerne für einen Lacher bei den Jüngsten sorgte.  
  
Auch Egyn war nach allem außer Lachen. Schon in der Früh musste er sich mit fehlerhaften Lieferungen auseinander setzen. Natürlich wollte er den Verantwortlichen für die Bestellung sofort zur Rede stellen, musste aber mit Entsetzen fest stellen, dass er selbst der Schuldige war. Dumm gelaufen. Ein Glück hatte er kompetentes Personal, das seinen Fehler wieder ausmerzen konnten.  
Zurück in seinen Gemächern versuchte er erneut Heer über diesen ganzen Papierkram auf seinen Schreibtisch zu werden. Leider wenig erfolgreich. Seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab, sodass er nach fünften Mal lesen immer noch nicht wusste was auf dem Zettel stand.  
Sein Kopf machte Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte. Vielleicht sollte er mal wirklich versuchen etwas mehr zu schlafen.  
  
Wenig später war es auch schon so weit. Auch wenn es nur einen knappen Tag er war, konnte er endlich Kyrene wiedersehen. Wie auch immer sie es schaffte, sie bekam es immer wieder aufs neue hin ihm eine bessere Laune zu bescheren. Auch wenn sie sich manchmal nur lustig über ihn machte.  
Via Phasensprung war er sofort im Dorf der Sirenen. Von da aus war es nur ein kurzer Fußmarsch bis zum Treffpunkt.  
Natürlich wartete sie bereits auf ihn, aber war noch in ein einem anderen Gespräch mit einer anderen Sirene vertieft. Wie üblich trug sie natürlich keine Schuhe und ihre Kleidung bestand lediglich aus zwei Tüchern. Eins davon hatte sie um ihre Hüfte gebunden und das andere diente als Oberteil. Trotzdem sah man immer noch verboten viel von ihrer Haut. Egyn hatte sie noch nie mit etwas gesehen, dass ihren Bauch oder die Arme bedeckte oder bis über die Knie ging. Ihre Schuppen auf den Armen funkelten in den schönsten Regenbogenfarben. Das gleiche galt für ihre Augen und... ups, jetzt hatte er sie wohl etwas zu lang angestarrt.  
Sie lächelte ihn an und zog ihn zur Begrüßung in eine innige Umarmung.  
»Schön, dass du da bist! Ich hab dich schon vermisst.~«, kicherte die Sirene und schob ihn zugleich in die Bar rein.  
Anders als in Pandemonium und den anderen Gebieten musste man hier sich in kein Buch eintragen lassen, sondern konnte einfach rein spazieren. Immerhin waren die Gästen überwiegend nur Stammkunden. Man kannte sich untereinander. Genauso wie Kyrene die Barkeeperin kannte und sie über den Tresen umarmte. Erstaunlich wie gut sich Sirenen untereinander verstanden, aber sobald es um irgendwelche Männer ging, waren sie alle erbitterte Erzfeinde.  
Die Sirene hinter der Bar warf Egyn einige skeptische Blicke zu und quasselte mit Kyrene weiter, bis sie die ersten Drinks austeilte und sich schließlich den anderen Gästen widmete.  
  
Im weiteren Verlauf des feucht fröhlichen Abends wurde die Bar zunehmend voller, bis Kyrene sich Egyn schnappte und die Bar wieder verließ. Nun spazierten sie zu zweit an einem der Strände entlang. Die Sirene hatte sich sogar eine Flasche mitgeben lassen, die sie nun dem Wasserkönig entgegen hielt. Durch seine Brüder war er um einiges abgehärteter, wenn es ums trinken ging, allerdings schien das bei Kyrene nicht der Fall zu sein. Als sie sich ebenfalls einen großzügigen Schluck gönnte, geriet sie gefährlich ins Wanken, bis sie es schaffte über ihre eigenen Beine zu stolpern. Egyn hatte sie noch versucht aufzufangen, allerdings hatte sich auch sein Gleichgewichtssinn verabschiedet und er landete neben der Sirene.  
»Also manchmal hasse ich diese verfluchten Dinger!«, keifte sie und wollte ihre eigenen Füße erwürgen. Nur etwas erfolglos.  
Egyn konnte nicht anders als herzlich darauf los zu lachen.  
»Lach. Mich. Nicht. Aus!«  
Kyrene versuchte ernst zu bleiben, musste aber dann in das Lachen mit einstimmen.  
Es brauchte eine kleine Weile, bis beide sich wieder beruhigt hatten.  
»Alsoooooo, Egyn. Erzähl mir was.«  
Sie hatte sich ihm zugewandt und schien seinen ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck zu genießen.  
»Was soll ich denn erzählen?«  
»Keine Ahnung... Irgendwas halt?«, überlegte sie, »Wie warst du so in der Schule?«  
Das kam unerwartete für den Wasserkönig. Er erinnerte sich nur ungern zurück an seine Schulzeit und darüber wollte er schon mal gar nicht reden. Und trotzdem fing er an zu erzählen: »Ich... habe es gehasst. Die Lehrer waren gegenüber meinen Brüdern und mir einfach immer total unfair. Manchmal haben sie uns mit Absicht schlecht benotet und haben uns die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben, wenn die anderen etwas angestellt haben. Und auch die anderen Schüler waren nicht besser. Wir wurden schikaniert, gehänselt und gemobbt und Iblis und Astaroth waren ständig in irgendwelchen Prügeleien verwickelt.«  
Etwas überrascht schaute sie Egyn in die Augen. Irgendwie hatte sie sich immer vorgestellt, dass alle Adligen so was immer auf einem Silbertablett serviert bekamen. Aber scheinbar hatten es auch die Herrscher Gehennas nicht immer einfach.  
»Das tut mir Leid.«, entschuldigte sie sich kleinlaut und tätschelte sein Knie. Hätte sie geahnt, dass es Egyn so mitnehmen würde, dann hätte sie das Thema gar nicht erst angeschnitten. Aber jetzt musste sie in Gegenzug auch etwas von sich erzählen.  
»Aaaaalso...«, begann sie, »Ich fand Schule irgendwie immer...überbewertet. Okay, es gab Fächer die man ganz gut gebrauchen konnte, auch wenn mir jetzt nur Sport einfällt, aber was ist mit Mathe und den ganzen Fremdsprachen? Und warum müssen wir so einen Haufen Scheiß über Assiah lernen? Als ob so ein Normalo wie ich jemals da landen würde. Außerdem ist es echt anstrengen in einem Raum zu sitzen in dem die Hälfte sich verhält, als hätten sie eine ganzjährige Paarungszeit. Und da waren die Kerle weitaus schlimmer als die Mädchen. Keine Ahnung wie es damals dazu gekommen ist, aber ich war sogar zwei Wochen oder so mit einem der beliebtesten Typen zusammen. Allerdings hatte er es sich wohl zur Lebensaufgabe jedes weibliche Wesen an der Schule mindesten einmal in der Kiste gehabt zu haben. Ich glaube, darunter waren sogar auch einige Lehrer. Ich hab ihn jedenfalls vor allen Schülern zwischen die Beine getreten, als er mich begrapschen wollte.«  
Egyn prustete los. So was passte wirklich zu ihr und sie hatte so einen Typen wirklich nicht verdient.  
Er erinnerte sich an seine letzten Beziehungen zurück: »Bei mir war es nicht anders. Die meisten Mädchen waren nur mit mir zusammen, damit sie mich ausnutzen konnten. Und einmal wurde ich von gleich drei Sirenen auf dem Mädchenklo bedrängt...«  
»Auf dem Mädchenklo?«  
»Was hätte ich denn machen sollen!? Sie haben mich einfach rein gezogen! Und sie waren zwei Klassen über mir!!!«  
Okay, jetzt lachte sie ihn wirklich aus. Sirenen konnten echt grausam sein...  
»Entschuldige bitte«, kicherte Kyrene, die es geschafft hatte den Rest der Flasche zu leeren. »Anderes Thema. Dein erster Kuss?«  
Der Wasserkönig presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Er rang sichtlich mit sich.  
»Dann fang ich an. Ich glaub, es war damals bei einer Feier von einer gemeinsamen Freundin und meine beste Freundin und ich hatten damals vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel getrunken-«  
»So wie jetzt?«  
»Halt die Klappe! Jedenfalls ist es dann einfach so passiert. Ich kann mich alles nicht mehr so genau erinnern, aber wir hatten zu den Zeitpunkt beide noch nie einen Freund und dann kam einfach eins zum anderen.«  
Egyn fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das klang alles noch relativ harmlos und ..., ach was soll's. Sie waren unter sich und er konnte ihr vertrauen.  
»Es war damals auf einer Schulfeier und jemand hatte etwas hartes in den Punsch gemischt. Es ist danach ziemlich eskaliert. Meine Brüder hatten ebenso schon einiges getrunken und dann... kam Iblis an... und hat mich einfach... geküsst... und ja...«  
Der Blauhaarigen klappte die Kinnlade runter.  
»Na ja, ...du würdest bestimmt ein prima Mädchen abgeben. Es gibt sicher viele, die auf deine Haare neidisch sind. Mich eingeschlossen.«  
»Kyrene... bitte nicht...«  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und richtete ihren Blick aufs Meer.  
Egyn tat es ihr gleich. Beide genossen diesen kurzen Moment der Stille bis die Wächterin erneut das Wort ergriff: »Danke für den schönen Abend, Egyn.«  
»Gleichfalls, Kyrene.«  
Und erneut folgte Stille.  
Egyn musterte die Sirene eine Weile und betrachtete das schimmernde Mondlicht auf ihren Schuppen. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, während sie sichtlich den Moment genoss.  
»Kyrene...«, jetzt hatte er das Wort ergriffen. Sie öffnete ihr Augen, schaute aber weiterhin aufs Meer hinaus.  
»Wir hatten in letzter Zeit eine Menge Spaß miteinander, auch wenn du mich größtenteils immer ausgelacht hast und ich manchmal wirklich das Bedürfnis hatte dich in den Tartaros zu schmeißen, aber trotzdem bin ich gerne in deiner Gesellschaft. Ich bin bisher niemanden begegnet mit dem ich so gut ausgekommen bin, wie mit dir. Und ich würde mich wirklich, WIRKLICH glücklich schätzen, wenn ich mein Leben mit dir an meiner Seite verbringen dürfte...«  
Verdammt, hatte er das jetzt wirklich laut gesagt!? Hatte der Alkohol ihn wirklich so sehr im Griff?  
Die Sirene drehte ihren Kopf von ihm weg und seufzte. Das war in der Regel nie ein gutes Zeichen.  
»Egyn, ...ich weiß nicht...«, erwiderte sie und stocherte mit der leeren Flasche im Sand herum, »Lass uns bitte zurückgehen...«  
Sein Herz schien zu bluten. Sie hatte ihn währenddessen nicht mal angeschaut und auch den ganzen Weg zurück schaute sie nur auf ihre Füße beim Laufen. Beide achteten sogar drauf einen gewissen Abstand zueinander zu haben beim Rückweg.  
Der Baal bereute es mit jeden Schritte direkt mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen zu sein, aber die Gelegenheit schien ihm perfekt. Doch nun wollte sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder was mit ihm zu tun haben, geschweige ihm unter die Augen treten.  
Sie waren kurz vor Kyrenes Heimatdorf. Noch immer herrschte eisernes Schweigen.  
Kyrene schaute seufzend gen Himmel und wendete sich an Egyn. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht was sie dachte, obwohl der Wasserkönig ungeschlagener Meister darin war in die Gefühlswelt anderer Blicken.  
»Egyn...«, seufzte sie. Okay, jetzt würde er wohl doch seine Abfuhr bekommen worauf sie sich dann nie wieder sehen würden.  
»Es wäre mir wirklich eine Freude, mein Leben an deiner Seite verbringen zu dürfen«, lächelte sie, trat näher an ihn heran und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Sie hatte sogar währenddessen seine Hände gehalten.  
Egyn wirkte wie versteinert. Er konnte es kaum glauben, sie hatte 'ja' gesagt!  
»Alles in Ordnung, Egyn?«  
Kyrene fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinen Gesicht herum, also sie keine Reaktion von ihm bekam, aber jetzt lächelte auch er.  
In seiner plötzlichen Euphorie umarmte er sie einfach und drehte sich mit ihr, während er sie danach ebenso küsste.  
»Danke...«, kicherte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. Jetzt war der Abend wohl wirklich mehr als Perfekt.  
  
»Ich liebe dich«, sagte Egyn und es war eine wirkliche Premiere für ihn, dass er diese Worte zu jemanden sagen durfte, bei dem es auch wirklich wahr war.  
  
»Ich dich auch«, erwiderte Kyrene, worauf sie ihren König erneut küsste. Und auch sie meinte es ernst.   
  



	8. Astaroth vs. LKW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astaroth versucht sich am LKW fahren, wir alle wissen, wie es endet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hatte vorgestern tatsächlich einen ganz guten Abend und zwei neue OS geschrieben. Dieser hier ist entstanden als Astaroth in Folge 2 auf die glorreiche Idee kam, LKW zu fahren und ihn in das Stift zu jagen. Nachdem ich mich gefragt hatte, ob Dämonen überhaupt Auto fahren können, musste ich irgendwie ziemlich lachen, als er tatsächlich durch die Wand gekracht kam. Hat mich irgendwie an Londons Fahrstunde in "Hotel Zack & Cody" erinnert, falls das noch wer kennt. Hach ja, die Kindheit...aber genug davon, zurück zum Thema. Daraus ist jedenfalls das hier entstanden. XD

Astaroth hatte einen wirklich beschissenen Tag. Nach jahrelanger Suche hatte er endlich seinen jüngsten Bruder, den verschwundenen Prinzen und Thronfolger Gehennas gefunden und natürlich musste ihm dieser verfluchte Paladin die Suppe versalzen. Er beobachte den Jugendlichen nun schon eine Weile und hatte ewig überlegt, wie er ihn alleine erwischen konnte. Als er ihn dann endlich aus dem Stift zu sich gelockt hatte, schien alles perfekt zu laufen. Gut, er hatte wohl etwas übertrieben, als er ihm die glühende Eisenstange in die Augen pressen wollte. Offensichtlich hatte er sich da etwas zu sehr von seinem dämonischen Wesen mitreißen lassen. Doch immerhin hatte sich seine Vermutung bestätigt. Er hätte seinen kleinen Bruder einfach problemlos mitnehmen können, er stand ohnehin unter zu großem Schock, um sich wirklich zu wehren. Anscheinend hatte er keine Ahnung, wer oder was er wirklich war. Doch dann kam Shiro Fujimoto und hatte den Dämonenkönig exorziert als wäre er irgendein dahergelaufenes Kohletierchen. Seine Geschwister würden ihn so was von auslachen, wenn sie davon erfuhren. Leider zu recht.

Nach einigem Probieren konnte er erneut seinen temporären Wirt übernehmen und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Rins Aura war noch immer kaum vorhanden, aber wahrscheinlich war er mit dem verfluchten Paladin zum Stift zurückgekehrt. Er hatte zwar recht, doch wurde natürlich vom nächsten Problem überrollt. Buchstäblich. Er wurde von einem LKW umgefahren. Irgendwo war es peinlich, aber er war zu wütend, um sich darüber lange Gedanken zu machen, also schnappte er sich den LKW-Fahrer und donnerte ihn in die nächstbeste Wand. „Das hat weh getan, verdammte Scheiße nochmal!"

Er erkannte von weitem, dass Bannkreise um das Kloster gezogen worden waren. Seine Schergen gelangten nicht vorbei, so sehr sie sich auch anstrengten. Die Kanalisation war ebenfalls dicht. Super. Er hatte es offensichtlich nicht mit Anfängern zu tun. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem LKW. Theoretisch könnte er doch...na, wird schon schief gehen. Er stieg ein, schloss die Tür und ließ seinen Blick über das Armaturenbrett wandern. ‚Ok...das sieht anders aus als in 'nem Auto.', stellte er etwas nervös fest. Er konnte Auto fahren (halbwegs...irgendwie), er hatte ja sogar die ersten Automobile erlebt, aber das hier war doch ein gewisser Unterschied. ‚Ach, Scheiß drauf. Wie schwer kann das schon sein?' Das waren die berühmten letzten Worte.

Die gute Nachricht? Er konnte die Bannkreise zerstören. Die schlechte?...Bremsen klappte nicht so ganz, wie es sollte. ‚Oh, SCHEI-' Ein lautes Krachen, ein gewaltiges Rütteln und fliegendes Gestein untermalten den Gedanken. ‚...Hoppla.' Hatte jemand mitbekommen, dass das ein Unfall war? Peinlich...

‚Ok, Astaroth. Ganz ruhig.', redete er sich ein. ‚Steig einfach aus und mach weiter. Tu so, als wäre es Absicht gewesen, merkt schon keiner.' Seine Untergebenen betraten nun ebenfalls den Raum. Er sah Rin auf der anderen Seite. Es würde keine weitere Verzögerungen geben. Wenn er nicht freiwillig mitkam, würde er ihn sich eben holen.


	9. Nächtliche Störungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan versucht zu schlafen, doch seine Kinder wissen es zu verhindern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier haben wir gleich OS Nummer 2. Viel Spaß. ^^

Satan hatte einen langen Tag hinter sich und wollte einfach nur ins Bett. Seine Kinder waren glücklicherweise schon vor Stunden eingeschlafen. Dafür würden sie ihn morgen in aller Frühe aus dem Bett werfen. Da kam wahrhaftig Freude auf. Seufzend drehte er sich um und schaute auf den leeren Platz neben sich. Seitdem Ruha gestorben war, hatte sich einiges verändert. Nicht nur ihn und Azazel hatte es schwer getroffen, sondern auch Lucifer und Samael. Immerhin war sie ihre erste richtige Mutter gewesen. Azazel hatte sich seit dem Vorfall immer mehr zurückgezogen und sprach kaum noch. Auch weigerte er sich öfter sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Es war teilweise zum verzweifeln. Vorwürfe machte er dem Geisterdämonen nicht. Er gerade am einschlafen, als er hörte wie sich die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer leise öffnete, gefolgt vom Getrappel kleiner Füße. Innerlich aufstöhnend ließ er seine Flammen auflodern, um den Raum zu erhellen. Lucifer erstarrte, offensichtlich erschrocken. Der Dämonengott seufzte. „Lucifer, was machst du so spät hier?"

Der kleine Lichtdämon biss sich auf die Unterlippe und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen.", flüsterte er. „Im Dunklen bewegt sich etwas. Ich glaube, da ist ein Aswang!" Aswang waren Schattenwesen, welche über eine Schattenform und eine feste Gestalt verfügten, ihren Opfern im Schlaf auflauerten und ihnen das Blut aussaugten. Sie trieben sich vor allen in den unerforschten Gebieten herum, drangen jedoch hin und wieder auch ins Reich ein. Dennoch waren sie eher Geschichten, welche man Kinder erzählte. Satan bezweifelte sehr stark, dass ein Aswang es durch seine Barrieren geschafft hatte. „Das hast du dir nur eingebildet.", beruhigte er seinen Sohn. „Hier kommen keine Aswang rein. Wahrscheinlich bildest du dir nur Dinge in der Dunkelheit ein."

Lucifer schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das ist etwas im Dunkeln! Das will mich fressen!"

Erneut seufzte Satan innerlich. Viele Lichtdämonen hatten im Kindesalter Angst vor der Dunkelheit und später immer ein gewisses Unbehagen davor. Es war nur natürlich, immerhin war es ihr komplettes Gegenteil. „K-kann ich b-bitte hier schlafen?", flüsterte Lucifer. Zuerst wollte Satan nein sagen, doch als er das verängstigte Gesicht sah, konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen. „Na schön, komm her."

Das Gesicht des jüngeren Dämonen hellte sich sofort auf. Vorsichtig begann er auf das Bett zu klettern und kroch unter die warme Decke. Dann kuschelte er sich an seinen Vater. Satan spürte, wie sich Lucifers Schweif um seinen Arm wickelte, woraufhin er seinen eigenen Schweif um ihn legte und näher heran zog. „Nacht, Papa. Hab dich lieb.", murmelte Lucifer, dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten schlief auch Satan ein, doch die Ruhe währte nicht lange. Vielleicht zwanzig Minuten später schreckte der Dämonengott auf, als ihm jemand am Arm anstupste. Sofort fuhr er hoch, nur um seine beiden anderen Söhne zu sehen, welche ihn mit großen Augen ansahen. „Samael, Azazel. Was tut ihr hier?", fragte der Weißhaarige noch etwas schlaftrunken. „...Ich hatte einen Albtraum.", schniefte Azazel. „Ich habe schon wieder von Mama geträumt."

Samael schniefte ebenfalls. „Ich auch."

„Gut, kommt her." Lucifer war nun ebenfalls wach und hatte sich aufgesetzt. Azazel und Samael kletterten aufs Bett, wo alle drei von ihrem Vater in den Arm genommen wurden. „Können wir hier schlafen?", fragte Samael nach einigen Minuten mit dem schon bekannten Welpenblick.

Satan zögerte kurz dann seufzte er erneut. „In Ordnung. Aber nur, wenn ihr mich nicht vor acht weckt."

„Ok..."

Zu viert legten sie sich hin, die Dämonenkinder kuschelten sich gemeinsam an ihren Vater, welcher betete, dass sie auch wirklich durchschliefen. Nach Lucifer war er sich nämlich sicher, dass liebe und unkomplizierte Kinder nur dazu verführen sollten, noch mehr Kinder zu bekommen. Samael war kein Langschläfer und nicht selten gegen halb fünf munter gewesen. Inzwischen schlief er immerhin meist bis halb sechs. „Nacht, Papa.", murmelten sie. „Gute Nacht." Zusammen schliefen sie endlich ohne weitere Störung ein.


	10. Diebstahl in der Umkleide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder hänge ich wieder etwas, also gibt es mal wieder einen neuen OS. Viel Spaß. ;D

Egyn war gerade mit dem Schwimmtraining fertig geworden und auf dem Weg zur Dusche der Jungen. Sie hatten in zwei Wochen einen Wettbewerb, daher hatte er mit Kiaši, der Mannschaftskapitänin und ihrem Trainer einige Schwimmtechniken diskutiert. Er war der beste Schwimmer der Mannschaft, daher lag bei ihm die Hoffnung. „Bis nächste Woche, Egyn. Schönes Wochenende!”, verabschiedete Kiaši sich.   
  
„Danke, dir auch.”  
  
Er betrat die Dusche, wo er nicht lange brauchte, da er sich lieber Zuhause die Haare wusch. Er wickelte sein Handtuch um die Hüfte und ging weiter in die Umkleidekabine Die anderen Jungs waren längst weg, also hatte er alles für sich. Egyn ging zu seinem Spind und öffnete ihm. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass etwas nicht mit dem Schloss stimmte. ‚Nanu? Vorhin war doch alles in Ordnung.‘  Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend öffnete er den Spind und das Herz sank ihm in die Ho...in das Handtuch. Seine Klamotten waren weg. Das war doch jetzt wohl ein Scherz. Er schnappte sich seine Schultasche in der Hoffnung, dass jemand seine Kleidung dort hinein gestopft hatte. Dort waren sie auch nicht. Nun stellte er außerdem fest, dass mehrere seiner Bücher und Notizen, ein Aufsatz, welchen er vorhin in seiner Freistunde geschrieben hatte und sein Geldbeutel fehlte. Das durfte doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein! Er war so einige miese Streiche gewohnt, aber das war die Höhe! Seine Gedanken kreisten. Wer könnte das gewesen sein? Er glaubte nicht daran, dass es jemand aus seinem Team war, denn er verstand sich mit allen gut und zählte manche sogar zu seinen wenigen Freunden. Abgesehen davon war die Kabine nicht abgeschlossen, hier kam jeder rein. Doch wer machte sich so viel Mühe, sich hier einzuschleichen, das Spindschloss zu zerstören und seine Schulsachen und Kleidung zu stehlen? Das Geld machte eher Sinn, glücklicherweise war nicht mehr viel drin gewesen. Das meiste war für sein Mittagessen draufgegangen. Dennoch ärgerte es ihn. Die Bücher konnte man ersetzen, doch die Notizen würden länger dauern. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und einer seiner älteren Geschwister hatte seine Mitschriften von diesem Schuljahr behalten. Apropos Geschwister. Er war in fünf Minuten mit ihnen verabredet damit sie zusammen nach Hause gehen konnten, doch er konnte dort schlecht im Handtuch aufkreuzen. Es bleib ihm also nichts anderes übrig als hier zu warten und zu hoffen, dass sie nach ihm schauen würden, wenn er nicht kam. Derweil machte er sich daran auch in den restlichen Spinden und im Mülleimer nachzusehen. Leider erfolglos. Endlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Egyn, bis du da drin?”, ertönte Iblis Stimme. „Ja, komm rein. Ich brauche deine Hilfe.”, rief er dem Feuerdämonen zu. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein äußerst verdutzter Iblis stand im Türrahmen. „Du bist noch nicht fertig?” Egyn beschloss direkt zum Punkt zu kommen. „Jemand hat meine Klamotten gestohlen.”, gab er zerknirscht zu. Dem jüngeren Dämonen klappte der Mund auf. „Du machst Witze.”  
  
„Schön wär's. Einige Bücher, meine Hausaufgaben, Mitschriften und mein Geldbeutel fehlen auch. Jemand hat den Spind aufgebrochen und ich habe schon alles abgesucht.” Iblis stieß ein Grollen aus. „Wenn ich herausfinde, wer das war, werden sie am Rest des Schuljahrs mit Krücken rumrennen!”  
  
„Nicht!”, antwortete der Wasserdämon hastig. „Ich will einfach nur was zum Überziehen und nach Hause.”  
  
„Aber-”  
  
„Wir können weiterdiskutieren, wenn ich angezogen bin. Ich fühle mich hier ziemlich auf dem Präsentierteller.”, unterbrach Egyn ihn. Iblis seufzte frustriert und überlegte kurz. „Ich habe noch saubere Sportsachen in meinem Spind, die kann ich dir bringen. Ich sage gleich dem Rest Bescheid.”  
  
„Danke.” Seufzend setzte sich der Wasserdämon auf eine Bank.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Iblis rauchte buchstäblich vor Wut. Warum musste jemand ihm und seinen Geschwistern ständig das Leben erschweren?! Er hatte schon einige Streiche erlebt, aber jemanden die Sachen zu klauen war mehr als gemein. Er betrat die Bibliothek der Schule, wo seine restlichen Brüder warteten. Lucifer und Samael versuchten Astaroth beim Lernen für einen Mathe-Test zu helfen und dachten scheinbar separat über Mord und Selbstmord nach.  
  
„Warum muss ich hier den Winkel bestimmen? Das steht doch schon da! Er ist null!”, knurrte Astaroth.   
  
„Wo denn?”, fragte Lucifer verwundert, woraufhin der Verwesungsdämon auf die Stelle zeigte. „Da!”  
  
„Das ist keine Null, sondern ein Omikron! Wäre der Winkel null Grad, gäbe es doch gar kein Dreieck!”, erwiderte Samael sichtlich frustriert. „Wie konntest du den vorherigen Stoff nicht verstehen, wenn das hier nicht kannst?!”  
  
„Ich habe den Mist ja nie verstanden!”  
  
Azazel sah von seinen Okkultismus-Hausaufgaben auf, als er Iblis' Schritte hörte. „Wolltest du nicht Egyn holen?”, fragte er verwundert. Der Feuerkönig schüttelte den Kopf. „Er kann nicht aus der Umkleide. Seine Klamotten sind weg. Jemand hat seinen Spind aufgebrochen. Seine Schulsachen haben sie geklaut, genau wie seinen Geldbeutel.” Überrascht sahen die zukünftigen Dämonenkönige ihn an. „Ist das deren Ernst?”, fragte Samael dumpf. „Wie erwachsen.”  
  
„Sicher, dass er es nicht einfach nur verlegt hat?”, fragte Lucifer. Iblis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hat er nicht. Er meinte, dass er schon alles abgesucht hat. Ich bringe ihm meine Sportsachen, aber wäre nicht schlecht, wenn ihr schon mal anfangt seinen restlichen Kram zu suchen. Ich wette, sie haben einfach alles in irgendeine naheliegende Mülltonne geworfen, um ihn zu ärgern.” Sie waren nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber stimmten natürlich zu. Lucifer ging mit Iblis. Egyn war mehr als erleichtert, endlich etwas zum anziehen zu haben, auch wenn sie ihm etwas zu groß waren. Nach einigen Minuten kamen die restlichen Brüder hinzu. Tatsächlich hatten sie Egyns Bücher und Mitschriften in einer Mülltonne gefunden. Sein Aufsatz war leider nicht aufzufinden, ebenso wenig wie sein Geldbeutel, aber das störte ihn nur geringfügig. „Und du bist sicher, dass niemand aus deiner Mannschaft dahinter steckt?”, hakte Beelzebub nach, nachdem Egyn erneut alles erzählt hatte. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, bin ich. Die Umkleiden sind nicht abgeschlossen, also könnte sonst wer dahinter stecken.”  
  
Lucifer seufzte. „Egal wer es war, wir sollten damit zum Schulleiter gehen.”  
  
„Zu dieser Pfeife? Als ob es beim tausendsten Versuch klappen würde.”, schnaubte Iblis verächtlich. „Laut ihm gibt es Mobbing, keine Bevorzugung und so weiter doch gar nicht. Und solange die Mamis und Papis der ganzen Bastarde zahlen, passiert da eh nichts.”  
  
„Cresil ist zur Zeit krank, also übernimmt Marax die Vertretung und wie ihr wisst, ist er fair. Er wird uns anhören.”, warf Beelzebub ein. Damit gaben sie sich geschlagen und machten sich zusammen auf den Weg zum Schulleiterbüro. Dummerwiese ließ weiterer Ärger nicht auf sich warten. In einem Flur lungerten Seth, seine Freundin Nija sowie seine beiden Schlägerfreunde Ishtar und Loki herum. Iblis hasste die vier mit großer Leidenschaft. Sie waren in Egyns Jahrgang und machten dem Wasserdämon, ihm und dem Rest das Leben schwer, wo sie nur konnten. Lucifer, Samael, Azazel und Beelzebub ließen in Ruhe, weil sie älter waren und wahrscheinlich Angst vor ihnen hatten. Dummerweise gehörten sie alle zu adligen oder reichen Familien, daher war es sehr schwer sie für etwas zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Da Seths Vater ein Erzdämon sowie ein Führer eines großen Hauses war, glaubte der Zeitdämon gerne mal, dass ihm die Schule gehörte. Er und seine Kumpanen grinsten, als sie Egyn entdeckten. „Nette Klamotten, Iggy.”, sagte er schadenfroh. Nija kicherte. „Halt die Klappe, Seth.”, knurrte Iblis, doch der ältere Dämon lachte nur. „Ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn er nicht auf seinen Kram aufpassen kann.” Astaroth bleckte die Zähne. „Also steckst du dahinter!”Seth sah ihn gespielt empört an. „Also wirklich, mir sowas anzuhängen-”  
  
„Sei lieber still und siehe zu, dass du Land gewinnst.”, mischte sich Samael genervt ein. Nun schauten die vier reichlich dumm aus der Wäsche. Anscheinend hatten sie ihn übersehen. „Komm schon Seth, gehen wir!”, quengelte Nija. „Verschwenden wir nicht unsere Zeit mit denen.”  
  
„Ja Mann.”, stimmte Ishtar zu. „Diese Freaks sind unsere Zeit nicht wert.” Seth schnaubte. „Stimmt wohl.” Erneut grinste er die Söhne Satans bösartig an. „Also schönes Wochenende.~”, feixte er. Endlich verschwanden sie. Natürlich nicht ohne das Seth Egyn beim Vorgehen an der Schulter rammte. „Arschgeige.”, murmelte Azazel. Am Büro begegneten sie Eurynome, welche gerade das Lehrerzimmer abschloss. Die Wasserdämonin sah sie überrascht an. „Jungs, was macht ihr denn noch hier? Solltet ihr nicht auf dem Weg nach Hause sein?”  
  
„Wir wollen zu Direktor Marax.”, erklärte Lucifer. „Jemand ist in Egyns Spind in der Umkleide eingebrochen und einiges geklaut. Einen Teil haben wir in Mülleimern gefunden. Scheinbar war es Seths Gruppe.” Eurynomes Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Das hört man ja nicht gerne. Aber das würde wohl erklärten, warum sie sich noch hier rumgetrieben haben. Habt ihr Bewiese, dass sie es waren?”  
  
„Nicht wirklich.”, gab der Lichtdämon zu. Die Lateinlehrerin seufzte. „Dann wird es wohl nicht einfach werden, jemanden zu bestrafen. Aber versucht euer Glück. Schon mal ein schönes Wochenende euch allen und bis nächste Woche. Und Azazel? Versuchte bitte nicht wieder einzuschlafen. Deine Noten sind zwar gut, aber du kannst nicht den Unterricht verschlafen. Ich würde dir ungern wegen sowas Einträge geben müssen. In Ordnung?” Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und betraten das Büro nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten. Die Sekretärin war sichtlich verwirrt, aber hielt sie nicht auf. Sie klopfte an die Tür und gab dem stellvertretenden Schulleiter Bescheid. Marax war ein Zeitdämon und noch nicht allzu lange an der Schule, aber erfreut sich bereits einer gewissen Beliebtheit. Er war zwar öfter etwas streng, aber fair und sorgte sich um die Schüler. Ganz im Gegensatz zum eigentlichen Schulleiter, welcher gerne mal Dinge "übersah". Er sah von einem Papierstapel auf und hob eine Braue. „An regelmäßige Besuche von Iblis, Amaimon und Astaroth bin ich ja gewohnt, aber gleich alle mit einem Mal? Beeindruckend. Habt ihr wirklich kurz vor Wochenende etwas angestellt?” Egyn verneinte und schilderte, was passiert war. Marax hörte sich alles grimmig an, dann setzte er seine Brille ab und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Jetzt auch noch Diebe. Man sollte meinen, dass das bei dem Niveau hier nicht passieren sollte.”, murmelte er erschöpft. „Leider kann ich nichts gegen Seth unternehmen. Ich kann ihn und seine Kumpanen befragen, aber solange es keine Beweise gibt oder sie gestehen, wird da nichts raus kommen. Ich werde aber heute noch einen Brief losschicken, damit die Umkleiden gleich nächste Woche Schlösser bekommen. Sie werden dann während des Trainings abgeschlossen sein. Ich werde die Dämonen, die nachher sauber machen, darum bitten nach deinen Klamotten Ausschau zu halten, Egyn. Tut mir leid, mehr kann ich leider nicht tun.” Alle hatten dieses Ergebnis erwartet, nickten und bedankten sich. Dann konnten sie endlich den Weg nach Hause antreten.


	11. Badetag

Iblis spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke und atmete erleichtert aus, als er nichts entdeckte. Er war sicher. Zumindest vorerst. Langsam schlich er den Gang entlang. ‚Fast geschafft-‘ Oder auch nicht. Das Dämonenkind kam ganze drei Meter weit, dann wurde er hoch gehoben. Natürlich begann er zu zappeln und zu strampeln doch das störte seinen Vater so gar nicht. „Iblis, jetzt reicht es aber!”, sagte dieser streng und begann sich in Bewegung zu setzen. „Papa, lass mich runter! Ich will nicht in die Waaaaanne!”, heulte der Feuerdämon. „Wasser ist bööööse! Das will mich töten! Paaapaaaaaa!” Satan seufzte nur. „Wasser ist überhaupt nicht böse. Willst du dreckig herumlaufen?”

„Ich werde doch später sowieso wieder dreckig, also warum muss ich in die Wanne?!”

„Weil es sonst unhygienisch ist und du könntest krank werden.”, kam die knappe Antwort. Iblis protestierte weiterhin lautstark und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch natürlich erfolglos. Dafür hatte das Personal was zu lachen. Viele warfen den beiden einen teils amüsierten, teils mitleidigen Blick zu. So ziemlich jede Woche war es das gleiche, es überraschte also niemanden dass ihr Herrscher mit einem schreienden Kind hier durch kam. Endlich hatten sie ihren privaten Flügel erreicht und es ging ins Badezimmer. Da Iblis immer versuchte auszubüxen, nahm Satan ihn mit in sein eigenes Badezimmer. Seine restlichen Söhne waren bereits fertig, bis auf Egyn. Während Iblis rumschrie, wenn er in die Wanne musste, veranstaltete der Wasserdämon immer ein ziemliches Theater, wenn er raus musste. Wirklich wunderbar verteilt. Kaum hatte der Dämonengott Iblis abgesetzt, rannte der Kleine auch schon los. Satan reagierte sofort und griff nach ihm. Er erwischte den Schweif aber zog natürlich nicht daran. Iblis ließ resigniert den Schweif sinken und tapste zurück zur Wanne, wo er sich auszog. Als Satan ihn hoch hob, um ihn in die Wanne zu setzen, wickelte das Dämonenkind sofort seinen Schweif um dessen Arm und sah ihn mit großen, flehenden Augen an. Blöderweise ließ sich der ältere Dämon nicht davon erweichen und ließ ihn ins Wasser plumpsen. Sofort begann der jüngere damit im Wasser zu planschen, doch Satan trat unbeeindruckt einen Schritt zurück sodass ihn die Welle verfehlte. Er hob nur eine Augenbraue, als Iblis ihn schmollend anstarrte. „Jetzt hör auf, dich wie ein bockiges Kind zu verhalten oder du kommst zukünftig zum Abendessen in einen Hochstuhl und bekommst die Flasche. Und schlafen kannst du dann in einem Gitterbett.”, kommentierte er trocken. Das brachte den Kleinen endlich dazu still zu halten, auch wenn er immer noch schmollte. Satan half ihm dabei seine Haare und seinen Schweif zu waschen, dann war die Tortur endlich vorbei. Er ließ ihm ein Handtuch und seine Schlafsachen da, dann machte er sich auf den Weg, um Egyn aus der Wanne zu holen. Glücklicherweise stellte sich heraus, dass Astarte dies bereits erledigt hatte. „Übrigens bist du heute mit vorlesen dran.”, kommentierte sie, während sie Astaroth stillte und ihn anschließend in sein Bett legte. „Sie warten in Lucifers Zimmer.” Satan brummte nur zustimmend und machte sich auf den Weg. Immerhin war ein weiterer Badetag endlich überstanden.


	12. Schweifpflege

An manchen Tagen hasste Rin seinen Schweif mit wirklich großer Leidenschaft. Besonders zu Beginn hatte er öfter Probleme mit diesem gehabt. Zum Beispiel hatte er ihn mehrmals fast in Türen eingeklemmt, Dinge damit umgeworfen oder jemand war drauf getreten. Außerdem war das Fell am Ende wirklich schnell verfilzt oder kleine Knoten entstanden. Heute war ein solcher Tag. Er war gerade vom Training mit Ankou gekommen und hatte wie immer ordentlich geschwitzt. Also war er duschen gegangen und hatte nun wieder denselben Salat. Sein Fell war komplett durcheinander und es tat verdammt weh, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Er unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, als er versuchte eine Strähne zu entknoten. So würde das nichts werden. Es klopfte und Iblis betrat das Zimmer. „Was treibst du denn?”, fragte er überrascht, als er Rin am Boden sitzen sah. Als er seinen Schweif sah, wusste er die Antwort schon. „Was hast du denn da gemacht?!”

„Ich komme grad vom Training mit Ankou. Ich war schon duschen, aber das Fell ist jetzt ganz verknotet.”, murmelte Rin etwas peinlich berührt. Iblis nickte. „Ist kaum zu übersehen. Hat Sammy dir nie gezeigt, wie man sich richtig drum kümmert?” Er grollte leise, als Rin den Kopf schüttelte. „Dieser Idiot...warte hier, ich helfe dir.” Bevor der Nephilim etwas sagen konnte, war er auch schon weg und kehrte kurz darauf mit einer Flasche und einer Bürste zurück. „Ok, jetzt zeige ich dir erst mal, wie man den richtig wäscht. Ein dreckiger Schwanz ist als würde man nicht die Zähne putzen.” Rin nickte und stand auf. Ihm Bad ließ Iblis etwas Wasser in die Wanne. „Normalerweise machen wir das gleich, wenn wir duschen oder in der Wanne sitzen.”, erklärte er und hielt die Flasche hoch. „Irgendwo müsste das hier auch bei dir stehen. Das ist speziell für deinen Schweif. Es gibt noch mehr, aber das normale Shampoo reicht meist aus.” Er begann Rin zu zeigen, wie man den Schweif richtig wusch und trocknete. Da er ein Feuerdämon war, konnte er einfach sein Feuer nutzen. Anschließend demonstrierte er ihm, wie er die Knoten einfach lösen konnte und das Fell glatt bekam. Laut ihm waren Mädchen wohl besser darin, aber er war dennoch tausend mal schneller als es Rin je hätte sein können. Zu Beginn war es dem Halbdämonen etwas unangenehm, dass jemand seinen Schweif berührte, immerhin war er empfindlich, aber mit der Zeit entspannte er sich und er genoss es sogar. Zusätzlich zeigte der ältere Dämon wie er seinen Schweif massieren konnte, um Schmerzen und Angespanntheit zu vertreiben. Dabei fing Rin tatsächlich an leise zu schnurren. Hoppla. Als sie fertig waren, sah sein Schweif schon wesentlich besser aus. „Findest du es eigentlich auch unangenehm, wenn du deinen Schweif verstecken musst?”, fragte er plötzlich. Iblis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht, man gewöhnt sich irgendwann dran. Warum?”

„Bei mir tut es irgendwann weh, wenn ich das zu lange mache.”, gab Rin zu. Iblis runzelte die Stirn. „Das sollte nicht so sein. Zeig mal, wie du das machst.” Als der jüngere es vorführte, nickte er. „Da ist das Problem. So wie du es machst, geht es zwar, aber ist ganz schön unangenehm.” Er begann damit seinen Oberkörper freizumachen und zeigte wie er seinen Schweif legte. Er half dann Rin dabei bis er endlich in der richtigen Position war. Tatsächlich war es viel angenehmer. „Wow, danke!”, sagte Rin überrascht. Iblis grinste, während er sich anzog. „Kein Ding, ich hatte das Problem auch früher. Ich hab's immer gehasst den verstecken zu müssen.” Wieder klopfte es an der Tür. „Iblis? Rin? Es gibt Abendessen, kommt ihr?”, ertönte Beelzebubs Stimme. „Ja wir sind gleich da!”, rief Iblis zurück und wandte sich wieder an Rin. „Dann los geht's. Egyn hat sich mal wieder Fisch gewünscht.” Der Nephilim nickte und machte sich mit seinem Bruder auf den Weg.


	13. Erstes Treffen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Samael und Azazel treffen zum ersten Mal Vaya und Ankou, das Chaos ist vorprogrammiert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nach dem ganzen Drama der Hauptgeschichte brauchte ich unbedingt etwas Fluff. XD Viel Spaß. :3

Azazel saß auf dem Bett im Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern und sah schmollend zu wie seine Mutter sich die Haare kämmte. Diese gingen ihr bis über das Becken, weswegen es immer etwas länger dauerte. Neben ihm saßen Lucifer und Samael, welche nicht weniger unzufrieden drein schauten. Ruha ignorierte ihre offensichtliche Unruhe, stattdessen fuhr sie ungestört damit fort einen Teil ihres schwarzen Haares hochzustecken, während der Rest offen blieb. Dann nahm sie ihre Lieblingshaarnadel, steckte sie in die Frisur und betrachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel. Offensichtlich war sie zufrieden, denn nun nahm sie diesen seltsamen, schwarzen Stift und begann damit ihre Augen zu umranden. Azazel verstand nicht, warum sie das tat, aber gab sich damit zufrieden, dass Mädchen sowas eben machten. Schließlich hielt der Stille nicht mehr aus. „Mama, wir wollen uns nicht mit denen treffen!”, verkündete er. Ruha seufzte, doch drehte sich nicht um. Sie legte den schwarzen Stift beiseite und begann etwas auf ihre Augenlider aufzutragen. „Wir haben doch darüber geredet, mein Schatz. Ankou und Vaya sind in eurem Alter und wohnen sogar im Palast. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr sie mögen werdet. Abgesehen davon, beschwert ihr euch doch immer, dass ihr nie jemanden zum spielen habt.”

„Wir haben ja eigentlich jemanden zum spielen, aber du, Papa und Shax seid ja fast immer beschäftigt.”, brummelte Lucifer ungehalten. „Alastor ist unheimlich und die ganzen Bediensteten sind ständig am arbeiten. Und zu Besuch kommen ja fast nie welche. Und wenn, sind die meist total doof.” Erneut seufzte Ruha und wandte sich ihnen zu. „Euer Vater ist der Herrscher Gehennas, also ist er für jeden Bewohner verantwortlich. Das ist sehr anstrengend, weil sich viele nicht an Regeln halten oder es ihm absichtlich schwer machen.”

„Aber warum kommen sie immer mit Problemen zu ihm und machen es dann schwerer für ihn? Das ist doch unfair!”, kommentierte Samael. Ruha lächelte traurig. „Das ist wahr, aber manche Dinge kann man nicht selber klären oder sie mögen euren Vater nicht, weil sie selber gerne so mächtig wären. Das versteht ihr noch, wenn ihr älter seid. Darum bin ich so oft beschäftigt. Ich helfe ihm und nehme ihm Arbeit ab, dasselbe gilt für Shax und Alastor. Die Bediensteten sind hier zum arbeiten und die Ammen vertreibt ihr immer so schnell.”

„Die sind langweilig! Die erzählen uns immer, was wir tun sollen, auch wenn wir keine Lust darauf haben.”, schmollte Samael. „Bitte sage nicht immer "die" sondern "sie". Es ist sonst unhöflich. Aber das ist der Sinn, dass sie euch Anweisungen geben. Ihr könnt nicht immer machen, worauf ihr Lust habt.”, erklärte die Dämonin ruhig. „Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet Ankou und Vaya mögen, wenn ihr ihnen eine Chance gebt. Sie sind beide sehr nett.”

„Aber...aber...sie sind... **Mädchen**!”, antwortete Azazel entsetzt und betonte dabei besonders "Mädchen". Seine Mutter zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ja und? Das bin auch.” Daraufhin schüttelte Lucifer heftig den Kopf. „Nein, du bist Mama!” Dies ließ die Dämonin lächeln. Obwohl Lucifer und Samael nicht ihre leiblichen Kinder waren, sahen diese sie als Mutter an. Immerhin war die die einzige Mutterfigur, die sie je hatten. „Wir sind Jungen, sie sind Mädchen.”, erklärte Samael. „Und Mädchen sind doof! Sie spielen immer nur mit Puppen oder machen sich die Haare oder wollen Tee trinken...” Lucifer und Azazel nickten zustimmend, doch Ruha blieb geduldig. „Die beiden sind nicht so und selbst wenn, mag jeder eben etwas anderes. Das muss nichts schlechtes sein. Vaya ist etwas schüchtern, aber ihr werdet schon ein Spiel finden, das euch allen Spaß macht und heute Abend können wir vielleicht mal wieder etwas mit euren Vater spielen.” Noch immer waren die Dämonenkinder nicht überzeugt, aber Azazel wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde. Ihre Mutter würde sich nicht umstimmen lassen. Endlich war sie fertig damit ihr Gesicht anzumalen. Sie verließen gemeinsam das Schlafzimmer und gingen ins Vorzimmer. Sie warteten eine Weile, dann klopfte es und Ruha öffnete die Tür. Davor stand eine Wind-und Geisterdämonin mit weißem Haar und ebenfalls weißen Augen. Wenn sich Azazel nicht täuschte war ihr Name...etwas mit einem K? Neben ihr stand ein Mädchen in seinem Alter. Sie trug ein einfaches ,schwarzes Kleid, welches bis knapp zu den Knien ging. Die Ärmel gingen bis zu den Ellenbogen. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare waren geflochten, die Augen waren weiß. Sie betrachtete ihn und seine Brüder mit verengten Augen. Die Dämonin knickste. „Guten Morgen, Eure Majestät.” Ruha neigte leicht den Kopf in ihre Richtung und lächelte. „Es ist in Ordnung Kora, es gibt keinen Grund so förmlich zu sein, wenn wir unter uns sind. Kommt rein. Ich hoffe, Veles geht es gut?” Kora nickte und betrat den Raum. „Wir haben beide viel zu tun, aber ich wollte Ankou und Vaya nicht alleine herschicken.” Ruha nickte verständnisvoll und lächelte die kleine Dämonin an. „Du bist Ankou, richtig? Es freut mich, dich endlich kennen zu lernen.” Ankou sagte einige Sekunden lang nichts, sondern starrte weiterhin Azazel an, dann wandte sie sich an die Dämonin. „Ja. Ich freue mich auch, Majestät.”

„Du kennst mich gerne Ruha nennen.” Ankou nickte nur, dann starrte sie wieder durchdringlich Azazel und seine Brüder an. Diese starrten zurück. Azazel entdeckte nun ein weiteres Mädchen, welches sich hinter ihrer Mutter versteckte und ihm verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie entdeckt worden war, verschwand sie schnell wieder hinter ihr, was Kora seufzen ließ. „Vaya, jetzt komm doch bitte raus. Es ist alles in Ordnung.” Nichts geschah, also trat sie einfach beiseite und schob das Mädchen namens Vaya nach vorne. Die zukünftigen Dämonenkönige waren überrascht. Sie sah genau wie Ankou aus! Sie trug sogar das gleich Kleid, nur in Weiß. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie die drei an, dann Ruha und zum Schluss ihre Mutter als wollte sie fragen "Wie kannst du mich mit denen allein lassen wollen?!". Da es jedoch nun wegfiel sich hinter der Mama zu verstecken, klammerte sie sich an den Arm ihrer Schwester. „Ihr seht ja gleich aus!”, entfuhr es Lucifer überrascht. „Sie sind eineiige Zwillinge.”, erklärte Ruha, als die beiden Mädchen schwiegen. „Das heißt, sie wurden am selben Tag geboren und sehen gleich aus.” Kora sah derweil zur Uhr und erschrak. „Ich müsste schon längst weg sein! Kann ich gehen?” Ruha nickte. „Natürlich.” Kora kniete sich vor ihren Kinder hin, umarmte sie und gab beiden einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Benehmt euch bitte, ja? Ich möchte nicht wieder etwas von gebrochenen Nasen hören, Ankou! Euer Vater holt euch dann heute Abend wieder ab.” Die beiden nickten und die weißhaarige Dämonin verließ den Raum. Vaya sah ihrer Mutter wehmütig hinterher. Azazel schaute zu seiner Mutter, als diese sie ansprach. „Ich muss ebenfalls langsam los. Seid bitte nett zu den beiden. Wir sehen uns nachher.” Sie nickten grimmig und Ruha ging. Sie folgten ihr nach draußen, da sie nicht alleine in den Gemächern ihres Vaters bleiben durften. Nun standen sie mit den beiden Mädchen auf dem Flur, Ankou starrte sie immer noch misstrauisch an, Vaya wirkte verängstigt. „Du scheinst ja eine ganz schöne Heulsuse zu sein.”, kommentierte Samael. Vaya zuckte zusammen, Ankou funkelte ihn wütend an. „Lass sie in Ruhe! Normalerwiese sind es doch immer Dämonen wie ihr, die andere ärgern! Da ist es kein Wunder, wenn sie euch nicht mag. Ich mag euch übrigens auch nicht!”

„Wir ärgern überhaupt niemanden!”, protestierte Lucifer. Ankou war unbeeindruckt. „Kinder von Adligen sind immer gemein. Besonders die Jungen, die lachen uns immer aus oder ziehen uns an den Haaren.”

„Und Mädchen zicken immer rum oder sind am jammern.” , erwiderte Azazel spitz. „Tja, jetzt sind wir aber gezwungen aufeinander zu hocken.”, knurrte die Dämonin. Da hatte sie leider recht. Vor sich hin grummelnd, machten sie sich auf den Weg in Lucifers Zimmer. Vaya sagte noch immer kein Wort, jedoch sahen sie und Ankou sich staunend im Raum um. „Habt ihr alle so große Zimmer?”, fragte Ankou, welche anscheinend ganz vergessen hatte, dass sie sich ja eigentlich nicht mochten. Lucifer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, aber Papa hat gleich vier Räume.” Die Dämonin nickte, dann schien sie sich wieder daran zu erinnern, in welcher Situation sie waren. Sie verschränkte die Arme. „Wir mögen euch trotzdem nicht.” Azazel schnaubte. „Wir euch auch nicht!” Damit begann der "böse-Anstarr-Wettbewerb".

 

* * *

 

Es war wohl keine Überraschung, dass alles sehr schnell eskalierte. Keiner wusste wirklich wie es begonnen hatte. Irgendwie war erneut ein Streit ausgebrochen, Samael hatte warum auch immer versucht unter Ankous Rock zu schauen, woraufhin es richtig los ging. Danach saß sie auf dem Zeitdämonen und versuchte ihm die Augen auszukratzen. Während Azazel das ganz lustig fand, war Lucifer anderer Meinung und versuchte seinem Bruder zu helfen. Vaya saß in der Ecke und schaute entsetzt zu. Der Lichtdämon sah zu ihr und seinem Bruder. „Hilf mir doch bitte mal!” Nach kurzem Zögern kam Vaya der Aufforderung nach und versuchte ihm dabei zu helfen, ihren Zwilling von Samael zu zerren. Schließlich schafften sie es, woraufhin sie ihren Ellenbogen Richtung Lucifer stieß, doch stattdessen traf sie Vaya an der Nase, welche sofort zu bluten begann. Die Dämonin brach ihn in Tränen aus und saß schluchzend auf dem Boden, während Ankou und die drei Jungen sich erschrockene Blicke zuwarfen. „Vaya, es tut mir leid! Das war keine Absicht.”, entschuldigte sich Ankou sofort und umarmte die Dämonin, welche allerdings weiter heulte. Die drei Jungs waren nun etwas beschämt. Ja, sie waren nicht begeistert mit Mädchen spielen zu müssen, aber weh tun wollten sie niemanden. Zwar hatte Ankou ihr den Ellenbogen gegen die Nase gehauen, aber sie waren mit schuld. Nun überlegten sie fieberhaft wie sie es wieder gut machen konnten, dann kam Azazel eine Idee. Er stand auf, flitzte in sein Zimmer und kletterte auf sein Bett, wo er sein Kuscheltier -einen Fenriswolf- griff. Damit rannte er zurück in Lucifers Zimmer und hielt es Vaya hin. Diese schluchzte immer noch leise, doch immerhin kamen keine Tränen mehr. Neugierig sah sie ihn und dann das Stofftier an. „Das ist Skalli. Du kannst ihn, wenn du willst, für heute haben. Tut mir leid, dass wir so fies zu euch waren und dass du dir weh getan hast. Bitte nicht mehr weinen, ja?” Vaya blinzelte überrascht, dann nahm sie zögerlich das Kuscheltier entgegen, ohne etwas zu sagen. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du auch meins und Sammys haben.”, bot Lucifer an, woraufhin Samael zustimmend nickte und ihr ein Taschentuch gab. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich beruhigt und lächelte sie an. „Dankeschön. Und Ankou ist schon ok. Ich hab mich nur erschrocken.”, sagte sie leise. Ankou trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich möchte mich auch entschuldigen. Bei dir und bei euch, Jungs. Ihr scheint ja doch ganz nett zu sein.”

„Uns tut es auch leid.”, sagte Lucifer. „Wollen wir trotzdem noch zusammen spielen?”, fragte Samael. Die Schwestern wechselten Blicke, dann nickten sie. „Klar.~”, antworteten sie gleichzeitig.

 

* * *

 

Von da an lief es wesentlich besser. Sie spielten zusammen einige Brettspiele und hatten viel Spaß dabei, dann beschlossen sie in den Palastgarten zu gehen. „Habt ihr schon mal Naga-Grube gespielt?”, fragte Vaya, woraufhin die Jungen die Köpfe schüttelten. „Das ist gar nicht schwer.”, antwortete Ankou. „Also, jeder bekommst drei Murmeln. Dann machen wir hier einen großen Kreis mit einem Stock oder Kreide und in der Mitte buddeln wir ein kleines Loch, das ist die Naga-Grube. Jeder versucht seine Murmeln möglichst nah an das Loch zu schnipsen, je näher ihr sie bekommt umso mehr Punkt gibt es. Wenn aber eine Murmel reinfällt, gibt es einen Minuspunkt. Es ist auch erlaubt mit den eigenen Murmelnd die Murmeln der Anderen in die Grube zu stoßen, aber das ist etwas schwerer. Gewonnen hat derjenige mit den meisten Punkten. Alles verstanden?” Sie nickten und begannen. Die erste Runde verlief für sie eher mittelmäßig und Vaya gewann haushoch. Nach einer Weile hatten sie jedoch den Bogen raus und jeder gewann ein paar Mal. Anschließend spielten sie Fangen und Verstecken, aber dann begann es zu regnen und sie retteten sich ins Innere, wo sie feststellten, dass es Zeit für das Mittagessen war. Vaya und Ankou wussten nicht so recht, wo sie hin sollten, da ihre Eltern nicht da waren, also wurden sie kurzerhand mit zum Essenssaal genommen. Da die Bediensteten jedoch informiert waren, hatte Ruha wohl eingeplant, dass sie mitaßen. „Das schmeckt wirklich gut. Esst ihr sowas immer?”, fragte Vaya. Samael nickte. „Ja. Mama hat auch schon gekocht, aber meist hat sie zu viel zu tun.” Sie sahen auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und Shax den Raum betrat. „Schön, dass ihr euch versteht.”, kommentierte er und sah zu den Mädchen. „Ihr seid also Ankou und Vaya?” Beide nickten und er lächelte. „Ich heiße Shax. Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen.”

„Was machst du denn hier? Will Papa mit uns reden?”, fragte Samael und der ältere Dämon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er wollte nur, dass ich nach euch sehe. Aber es scheint ja alles in Ordnung zu sein. Ich muss leider direkt weiter, aber ich wünsche euch viel Spaß.”

„Danke.” Schließlich waren sie fertig mit essen und machten noch einen kleinen Zwischenstopp in der Küche, um einige Kekse zu klauen, dann gingen zurück in Lucifers Zimmer, um sie zu essen. „Die Sonne an der Wand ist wirklich schön.”, kommentierte Vaya. „Hast du die gemalt, Lucifer?” Der Lichtdämon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war ich nicht. Ich habe sie erst seit kurzem. Das ist die Tätowierung, die meine andere Mama hatte. Sie ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben, aber ich wollte etwas, um mich an sie zu erinnern. Ich kenne sie zwar nicht, aber Papa meinte, dass sie mich sehr lieb hatte.” Beide Mädchen nickten und für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille. Die Kekse waren nun aufgefuttert, also brauchten sie etwas zum beschäftigen. „Wollen wir nochmal Verstecken spielen?”, schlug Samael vor und alle waren einverstanden. Sie spielten mehrere Stunden lang und bevor sie sich versahen, war es bereits Abends und Ruha betrat zusammen mit Kora das Zimmer. Die beiden Schwestern sprangen auf und umarmten ihre Mutter, während Ruha zu den drei Jungen gingen. „Und war es so schlimm?”, fragte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Nein, sie waren ganz ok. Für Mädchen.” antwortete Sammy woraufhin sich Ankou umdrehte und ihm kurz die Zunge rausstreckte. Vaya ging derweil zu Azazel und übergab ihm das Kuscheltier. „Dankeschön.”, murmelte sie, dann rannte sie zurück zu ihrer Mutter. „Können wir morgen wieder zusammen spielen?”, fragte Azazel. Ankou und Vaya sahen ihn überrascht an. „Ihr wollt wieder mit uns spielen?”, fragte Ankou, woraufhin Azazel nickte. „Klar, wir sind doch jetzt Freunde!” Ruha und Kora wechselten kurze Blicke und mussten sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Natürlich könnt ihr wieder spielen, wenn Vaya und Ankou das wollen-”

„Ja wollen wir!”, mischte sich Ankou ein. „Dürfen wir Mama?” Die Weißhaarige nickte. „Sicher doch.” Beide strahlten. „Wir hatten heute viel Spaß. Danke.”, sagte Vaya etwas selbstbewusster klingender und auch die drei Jungen gaben zu, dass der Tag wirklich schön gewesen war. Damit verabschiedeten sich die Dämonenkinder und die drei zukünftigen Baal machten sich mit ihrer Mutter auf den Weg in das Esszimmer, wo ihr Vater bereits wartete. Jedoch konnten sie es kaum abwarten morgen wieder mit den beiden Mädchen zu spielen.


	14. Samael und Shiro auf Rettungsmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gerät erneut in Schwierigkeiten, Samael und Shiro eilen zur Rettung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wollte eigentlich diese Woche nicht mehr viel machen, aber tatsächlich habe ich noch einen OS hinbekommen. Viel Spaß. :)

Rin hasste die Schule. Während sein Bruder von allen Lehrern gemocht und gelobt wurde, behandelte man ihn, als wäre er ein Monster. Dämon nannten sie ihn, dabei hatten sie keine Ahnung. Er wollte doch nur seinen kleinen Bruder vor den ständigen Hänseleien schützen, aber immer wurde er bestraft und ausgeschimpft, nie jene, die gemein zu ihnen waren. Frustriert trat der Achtjährige einen Kieselstein beiseite, der vor ihm auf dem Weg lag. Heute hatte er wieder Ärger bekommen, da er einem der anderen Kinder versehentlich den Arm gebrochen hatte, als dieser ihn und seinen Bruder beleidigt hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er Zuhause wieder Ärger von seinem Papa bekommen, weswegen er sich heute nicht wirklich auf das Ende des Unterrichts gefreut hatte. Normalerweise holte Shiro oder einer der anderen Mönche Yukio und ihn ab, doch heute war er spät dran gewesen, also hatte er beschlossen, einfach nach Hause zu gehen. Yukio lag krank im Bett, also war er diesmal vollkommen allein. Allerdings kannte er den Weg in- und auswendig, weswegen er nicht verstand, warum es ihnen verboten war, alleine nach Hause zu gehen und folglich immer abgeholt wurden. Manchmal war sein Papa wirklich etwas komisch. Einmal hatte Rin einen Zettel mit einem seltsamen Symbol darauf gefunden, welches ihm jedoch sofort wieder weggenommen worden war. Ein anderes Mal war der Priester extrem nervös gewesen, als sie zusammen eine Straße lang liefen. Dabei hatte er immer wieder in dieselbe Richtung geschaut, obwohl dort nichts zu sehen gewesen war. Später hatte er behauptet, dass er nur in Gedanken gewesen war, aber so richtig glaubte er ihm nicht. Natürlich hatte Rin ihn trotzdem lieb, auch wenn er wirklich gern etwas über seine Mama und seinen anderen Papa erfahren hätte. Seltsamerweise wollte Shiro nichts über sie erzählen, obwohl er zugab, dass er und seine Mama Freunde gewesen waren. Wenn es um Rins anderen Papa ging, stellte er die Ohren komplett auf Durchzug. Hatte er vielleicht etwas schlechtes getan oder Shiro mochte ihn nicht? „Hallo, Kleiner. Bist du alleine unterwegs?”, fragte ihn plötzlich jemand. Er zuckte zusammen und sah in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Dort stand ein Mann, welcher um einiges jünger als sein Papa, aber schon erwachsen war. Sofort wurde Rin unruhig. Ihm war immer wieder eingeschärft worden, nicht mit Fremden zu reden, etwas von ihnen anzunehmen oder gar mitzugehen und dieser Mann bereitete ihm eine wahre Gänsehaut. Irgendetwas fühlte sich einfach...falsch an. Abgesehen davon hatte der Mann violette Augen und das war ganz sicher nicht normal. „Hey, verstehst du mich?” Rin zögerte. „Ja. Aber ich soll nicht mit Fremden reden. Tschüss.” Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung, doch plötzlich stand der Mann vor ihm. „Jetzt warte bitte kurz. Ich möchte nur reden.” Nun war dem Kind erst recht unwohl. Er sah sich um, darauf hoffend irgendwelche Passanten zu sehen, doch sie waren allein. „Nein, ich muss gehen. Tut mir leid, mein Papa wartet schon auf mich.” Er wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, doch der Fremde griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest. Instinktiv versuchte Rin sich los zu reißen und wollte nach Hilfe rufen, aber der Mann hatte einen starken Griff und hielt ihm den Mund zu. In seiner Verzweiflung biss er dem Fremden in die Hand, woraufhin er ihn losließ und in einer unbekannten Sprache fluchte, doch Rin achtete nicht darauf, sondern rannte los. Leider kam er nicht weit und er wurde erneut gegriffen und hochgehoben. Verzweifelt versuchte sich der Junge zu befreien, doch der Ältere drückte ihm ein merkwürdig riechendes Tuch ins Gesicht und er spürte, wie er langsam schlaff wurde. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen, du kleine Ratte!”,  war das letzte, was er hörte, dann wurde alles dunkel.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Shiro lief nervös auf und ab, während er immer wieder zur Uhr schaute. Kurz bevor er Rin abholen wollte, waren ihm einige Dämonen aufgefallen, die sich in der Nähe des Stifts herumgetrieben hatten. Leider waren die anderen Mönche gerade einkaufen gewesen, daher musste er sich selbst darum kümmern. Vielleicht war es nur ein falscher Alarm, aber die Tatsache, dass sie das Stift genau zu beobachten schienen, machte ihn nervös. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, dass die Dämonen Wind von Rin oder Yukio bekamen. Er hatte in der Schule angerufen und Bescheid gesagt, dass er etwas später kommen würde, doch kurz darauf einen Anruf zurück bekommen, in dem es hieß, dass einige Schüler gesehen hatten, wie Rin sich alleine auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht hatte. Daraufhin hatte er sofort die anderen Mönche angerufen und sie darum gebeten, Rin entgegen zu kommen, während er Zuhause blieb und wartete, falls sie ihn verpassten und er so zurück kam. Er wollte Yukio nicht allein lassen, da er befürchtete, dass die Dämonen von vorhin zurück kommen könnten. Hoffnungsvoll hob er den Kopf, als sich die Tür öffnete und Nagatomo, Maruta und Kyodo den Raum betraten, leider ohne Rin. „Wir haben ihn nicht gefunden, aber die hier lag im Gebüsch.”, sagte Nagatomo und Shiros Herz setzte aus, als ihm Rins Schultasche entgegengehalten wurde. „Meint ihr wirklich, dass Dämonen dahinter stecken?”, fragte Kyodo. „Es könnten Menschen dahinter stecken.” Shiro schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sollten kein Risiko eingehen. Anscheinend habe ich keine Wahl...” Er seufzte, denn es half alles nichts. Die Polizei konnte er nicht rufen, solange er nicht wusste, ob nun Menschen oder Dämonen dahinter stecken, also konnte er nur noch Mephisto um Hilfe bitten.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Samael unterschrieb genervt das gefühlt tausendste Dokument und warf dem restlichen Stapel einen strafenden Blick zu. Eigentlich hatte der Zeitkönig darauf gehofft sich hier nicht mit Papierkram ärgern zu müssen, das hatte er schon in Gehenna zur Genüge, doch natürlich entkam er auch hier nicht der Bürokratie. Das hatte er sich eher weniger unter "die Exorzisten ausspionieren" vorgestellt. Zum Glück übernahm Berith in seiner Abwesenheit einiges und was er nicht selbst erledigen konnte, schickte er ihm täglich, was leider nicht wenig war. Sein Vater wurde furchtbar grummelig, wenn er oder seine Brüder ihren Aufgaben nicht nachkam oder bei etwas hinterher hingen. Allerdings konnte er jetzt verstehen weswegen die Schulleiter in Gehenna meist so gestresst gewesen waren. An einem schicken Schreibtisch zu sitzen und einfach nur ein paar Zettel unterschreiben, reichte nicht aus. Dass einige seiner Brüder gerne Schüler der Akademie als Gefäße benutzten, um kurz vorbeizuschauen, machte es nicht leichter. Dummerweise war heute Abend ein spontanes Ratstreffen in Gehenna und sein Vater hatte verlangt, dass er ebenfalls kommt, also musste er sich für die Exorzisten noch eine Ausrede für seine Abwesenheit überlegen. Super. Als ob sein Tag nicht schon nervtötend genug gewesen wäre. Vorhin erst hatte er eine halbe Stunde lang versucht, eine der anderen Zweigstellen zu erreichen, doch nachdem er fast eine Stunde später endlich durchgekommen war, hatte ihm die Stimme am Telefon verkündet, dass er es aufgrund technischer Defekte später nochmal versuchen sollte. Manchmal hasste er Sterbliche, besonderes Bürokraten. Nur kurz darauf rief Azazel an, welcher sich mal wieder darüber beschwert hatte, dass die Exorzisten ihre Leute ständig schlecht vorbereitet an Einsatzorte schickten und bei ihm inzwischen alles mit Seelen irgendwelcher Exorzisten "zugemüllt" war und Mephisto irgendetwas tun sollte, um das zumindest etwas zu unterbinden. Auf sowas hatte er nicht mal Einfluss! Natürlich waren aller guten Dinge drei, also klingelte sein Handy erneut. Er unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen, als er Shiros Namen sah. Wenn der Paladin ihn zu dieser Zeit anrief, konnte es nichts Gutes sein. Er nahm den Anruf entgegen und zwang sich zu seiner typischen, fröhlichen Stimme, was ihn heute einfach nur noch anstrengte. „Shiro, was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?~”  
  
„Ich brauch deine Hilfe, Rin ist verschwunden! Er ist alleine von der Schule los gegangen, aber nicht nach Hause gekommen. Wir haben seine Schultasche im Gebüsch gefunden und sind nicht sicher, ob Dämonen oder Menschen dahinter stecken.”, erklärte dieser ohne Umschweife. ‚Bitte was?!‘ Sein Tag war schon mies genug und jetzt verschwand sein kleiner Bruder? Das konnte doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein. „Seid ihr sicher, dass es seine Tasche ist und er sich nicht nur verlaufen hat?”, hakte er nach. „Nein, es ist definitiv seine, der Name steht drauf und er kennt den Weg nach Hause auswendig.” Na ganz toll. Sein Vater und seine Geschwister würden Hackfleisch aus ihm machen, wenn Rin etwas passierte und er musste sich wegen dieses blöden Treffens auch noch beeilen. „Gut, ich komme.” Damit legte er auf und rieb seufzend seinen Nasenrücken. Er und seine Brüder kannten sich mit Entführungen leider allzu gut aus, da sie als Kinder dieselbe Erfahrung gemacht hatten, doch Rin hätte er diese Erfahrung wirklich gern erspart. Die Frage war nur, wer dahinter steckte. Einer seiner Brüder konnte es nicht gewesen sein, keiner von ihnen war momentan in Japan und andere Dämonen hätten es ihnen gemeldet, wenn sie Rin gefunden hätten. Es blieben daher nur Sterbliche oder Dämonen, die ihm vermutlich schaden wollten. Jedoch konnte er sich nicht erklären wie sie ihn finden konnten, immerhin waren seine Flammen nach wie vor versiegelt. So oder so spielte es momentan keine Rolle, er musste ihn schnellst möglichst finden. Ohne lange zu zögern, teleportierte er sich zum Stift.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Noch nie im Leben war Shiro so erleichtertet gewesen, Mephisto zu sehen. Zwar war er wahrscheinlich nur hier, um sicherzustellen, dass er auch weiterhin gut unterhalten wurde, aber momentan war ihm das egal. Wenn jemand Rin finden konnte, dann er. Obwohl ihm die Beweise fehlten, so vermutete der Paladin schon seit einiger Zeit, dass der Zeitdämon in Wirklichkeit der Dämonenkönig Samael war, was bedeuten würde, dass er mit Rin eine Blutsverbindung hatte und ihn hoffentlich dadurch schnell aufspüren konnte. Sie waren zu zweit zu der Stelle gegangen, an der Rins Tasche gefunden wurde und nun drückte er im Stillen die Daumen, dass der Dämon etwas spürte. „Rin war auf jeden Fall hier. Außerdem kann ich noch die Rückstände eines anderen Dämonen spüren, also dürfte der mächtig gewesen sein.” Shiro schluckte. „Also war es einer der Baal?” Mephisto schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so stark dann doch nicht. Aber auf jeden Fall steht er relativ hoch in Gehennas Machtstruktur. Die Aura kommt mir bekannt vor, aber sicher sein kann ich nicht. So oder so dürfte Rin in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken.” So weit war Shiro auch schon gewesen. „Aber wie konnten sie Rin finden? Und kannst vor allem du ihn finden?” Der Dämon seufzte und schien kurz zu zögern. „Das kann ich nicht beantworten. Seine Flammen sind nach wie vor versiegelt, höchstens einer der Dämonenkönige hätte ihn aufgrund des Blutbandes identifizieren können, aber nur wenn es zum direkten Kontakt kommt.” Das klang gar nicht gut. Mit jeder Minute wuchs Shiros Sorge. Warum war der Junge alleine nach Hause gegangen?! Genau so etwas hatte er immer befürchtet. „Also kannst du Rin nicht aufspüren?”  
  
„Seine Aura kann ich nicht spüren, aber die des anderen Dämonen. Wir müssen uns jedoch beeilen, die Spur wird immer schwächer.” Also gab es doch noch Hoffnung. Der Paladin erlaubte sich einen kurzen Moment der Erleichterung. „Dann nichts wie los.” Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Rin wollte nach Hause. Nachdem ihm dieser seltsame Mann das Tuch in das Gesicht gedrückt hatte, war alles dunkel geworden, nun war er wieder wach und befand sich an einem Ort, welchen er noch nie gesehen hatte. Es schien eine Art Lagerhaus zu sein, denn er war von jeder Menge Regale, Kisten und Kartons umgeben, er selbst lag auf dem dreckigem Boden. Verwirrt sah sich das Kind um und hielt Ausschau nach seinem Entführer. Was wollte der Mann von ihm? Er hatte nichts schlechtes getan, also warum war ausgerechnet er verschleppt worden? Während er fieberhabt überlegte, was er nun tun sollte, ertönten Schritte und sein Entführer bewegte sich in sein Blickfeld. „Du bist also wach. Sei froh, dass wir dich lebend brauchen, sonst hätte ich dich längst erledigt, du Missgeburt.”, zischte er. Der schwarz-blauhaarige schluckte, dann setzte er ein mutiges Gesicht auf. Er würde sich nicht von diesem Fiesling einschüchtern oder rumschubsen lassen! „Wer bist du und was willst du von mir?!”, fragte er und starrte den Fremden böse an, obwohl immer noch ein Funken Angst bleib. Dieser schnaubte jedoch nur, offensichtlich nicht beeindruckt. „Mein Name ist Malphas, ich bin Mitglied des Rates in Gehenna und wofür ich dich brauche, wirst du noch früh genug erfahren.” Nun kannte er zwar den Namen seines Entführers, aber war nun noch verwirrter. Der Name "Malphas" klang nicht Japanisch und er sprach zudem etwas komisch, obwohl er von hier zu kommen schien. Abgesehen davon hatte er noch nie etwas von Gehenna gehört oder von einem Rat. „Was ist Gehenna? Und was ist dieser Rat?”, fragte er neugierig. Malphas sah ihn überrascht an, dann lachte er. „Du weißt wirklich gar nichts, oder? Du hast keine Ahnung wer oder was du bist?! Nur ein weiterer Beweis, dass Satan einen Fehler gemacht hat.” Der Achtjährige war genervt, weil der Mann seine Fragen nicht beantwortete, doch neugierig war er dennoch. Satan? Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte sein Papa ihn manchmal in seinen Predigten erwähnt und als er einmal nach ihm gefragt hatte, war die Antwort gewesen, dass er ein böses Wesen war, welches über andere böse Dinge herrschte und den Menschen schaden wollte. Allerdings war er sich nie sicher gewesen, ob es diesen Satan wirklich gibt. „Was ist denn jetzt Gehenna? Und wer ist Satan?”, hakte er nach, woraufhin Malphas erneut schnaubte. „Ich habe besseres zu tun, als einer Göre alles zu erklären.” Rin ballte die Fäuste. „Ich bin überhaupt keine Göre! Lass mich bitte einfach gehen, ich will wieder zu meinem Papa!” Unerwarteterweise begann Malphas zu grinsen. „Oh, keine Sorge. Du wirst deinen Vater noch treffen, aber nicht wie du es denkst. Er wird sich sicher freuen dich ein letztes Mal zu sehen bevor er den Thron verliert. Vielleicht verbrennt er dich auch einfach...” Moment Thron? Sein Papa hatte keinen Thron, redete Malphas etwa von seinem anderen Vater? Aber warum sollte der einen Thron haben oder ihn verbrennen wollen? Bevor er dies hinterfragen konnte, kam eine weitere Person dazu und von da an wurde es nur verwirrender.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
„Und du bist wirklich sicher, dass er hier ist?”, fragte Shiro, woraufhin Samael die Augen verdrehte. „Natürlich bin ich das. Zweifelst du etwa an mir?”, fragte er etwas beleidigt. Sie kannten sich nun so lange und der Paladin stellte ernsthaft seine Fähigkeiten in Frage? Also wirklich! Der Weißhaarige seufzte. „Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um ihn und will nicht riskieren, dass wir Zeit vertrödeln indem wir irgendwelche leeren Gebäude durchsuchen.” Gut, das war wohl verständlich. Der Zeitkönig machte sich ebenso Sorgen um seinen Bruder, auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Ja, er hatte ihn so gesehen schon in Schwierigkeiten gebracht indem er ihn bei Shiro gelassen hatte, anstatt ihn wie befohlen nach Gehenna zu holen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er sich nicht um ihn sorgte. Abgesehen davon würde sein Vater ihm wohl mindestens Feuer unterm Hintern machen, wenn Rin etwas geschah und danach machten seine Geschwister wahrscheinlich gleich weiter. Ein Grund mehr ihn möglichst schnell aufzuspüren. Er spürte die Präsenz des anderen Dämons im Gebäude, daher verschleierte er seine und Shiros Aura damit sie nicht vorzeitig entdeckt worden. Falls der Dämon sich Rin geschnappt hatte, um seine Familie zu erpressen, konnte man nicht voraussagen, was er tun würde, daher ließ er es langsam angehen. Am besten redete er zunächst alleine mit dem Entführer, also musste er irgendwie seine Begleitung los werden. „Ich kann nicht genau feststellen, wo sie sind. Am besten teilen wir uns auf, um schneller zu suchen.”, log er ohne Probleme, doch Shiro schien nicht überzeugt. „Sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist, sich zu trennen?” Warum musste es intelligente Exorzisten geben? „Du bist der Paladin und ich bin ein hochrangiger Dämon. Wir sollten keine Probleme bekommen, falls doch dann schrei einfach.” Dieses Mal war es Shiro, der schnaubte. „Dann ist es in der Regel schon zu spät, aber na gut.” Damit trennten sie sich und der Zeitkönig machte sich auf den Weg zu dem noch unbekannten Dämonen. Nach einer Weile hörte er eine Stimme und er verlangsamte seine Schritte. Er war offensichtlich ein Mann, der sprach und eine weitere höhere und wesentlich jüngere Stimme antwortete. Vorsichtig näherte er sich und hörte genau zu, was gesagt wurde. „Was ist denn jetzt Gehenna? Und wer ist Satan?”, hörte er Rin fragen und er verfluchte gedanklich den anderen Dämonen, der gerade seine schöne Planung über den Haufen warf. „Ich habe besseres zu tun, als einer Göre alles zu erklären.”, kam eine genervte Stimme, doch Rin ließ sich so leicht nicht abwimmeln. „Ich bin überhaupt keine Göre! Lass mich bitte einfach gehen, ich will wieder zu meinem Papa!” Samael konnte nun durch einige Kisten durchsehen und entdeckte den vermissten Jungen sowie seinen Entführer. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien es Rin gut zu gehen, von einem blauen Fleck an seinem Oberarm abgesehen. Der Wirt des Dämons stand mit dem Rücken zu Samael, doch die Stimme und die Aura kamen ihm sehr bekannt vor. „Oh, keine Sorge. Du wirst deinen Vater noch treffen, aber nicht wie du es denkst. Er wird sich sicher freuen dich ein letztes Mal zu sehen bevor er den Thron verliert. Vielleicht verbrennt er dich auch einfach...” Der Zeitdämon unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Dieser Narr wollte seinen Vater vom Thron stoßen? Wohl kaum. „Also wirklich, erst entführst du ein Kind und dann schikanierst du es? Du solltest dich ernsthaft schämen, Malphas.”, sprach er den Dämonen auf Gehennisch an. Der Angesprochene fuhr herum und bleckte die Zähne. „Samael!”, fauchte er gereizt. „Das hier geht dich nichts an, also verschwinde!” Er unterdrückte ein gehässiges Lachen. „Du entführst meinen kleinen Bruder und sagst dann, dass es mich nichts angeht? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht, aber lassen wir das. Was tust du hier? Ich bezweifle, dass Vater dich geschickt hat.” Malphas verdrehte die Augen. „Satan hat mir nichts zu sagen, genauso wenig wie du. Abgesehen davon scheint dich der Junge nicht allzu sehr zu interessieren, da du anscheinend wusstest, dass er hier ist und niemanden etwas gesagt hast. Immerhin suchen dein Vater und deine Brüder ihn schon seit Jahren.”  
  
„Ich habe meine Gründe, aber die sollten dich nicht interessieren, da du für deinen Verrat ohnehin sterben wirst. Denkst du wirklich, dass du Vater stürzen kannst? Lächerlich.” Rin saß derweil am Boden, wo er zwischen ihm und Malphas hin und her schaute, offensichtlich komplett planlos. Bevor es jedoch wirklich zum Kampf kommen konnte, traf Shiro mit gezogenen Waffen ein. „Papa?!”, entfuhr es Rin und starrte ihn entsetzt an, insbesondere die Pistolen. „Rin, ist alles in Ordnung?!”, erkundigte sich der Paladin besorgt und der (noch vollkommen menschliche) Nephilim nickte mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Warum hast du Waffen?! Wer sind die beiden?!”  
  
„Ich erkläre es dir nachher, aber erst bringen wir dich in Sicherheit  
  
„Das glaube ich kaum.”, knurrte Malphas, diesmal auf Japanisch und wandte seinen Blick kurz in Shiros Richtung. „Also hängt sogar der Paladin drin. So langsam glaube ich, dass ich nicht der einzige Verräter bin. Satan wird das gar nicht gefallen...” Shiro richtete einer seiner Waffen auf das Ratsmitglied. „Du wirst dich nicht nochmal an meinem Sohn vergreifen, also verschwinde.” Er drückte ab, doch Malphas wich aus und stürzte sich auf den Paladin. Zu seinem Pech war Samael schneller und blockte den Angriff. „Shiro, sein Todesvers ist Pslam 17, 1 bis 4!”, informierte er seinen Partner, welcher sofort mit rezitieren begann. Malphas hatte keine Chance und mit einem lauten Kreischen war er gezwungen den Körper zu verlassen. Shiro lief sofort zu Rin und nahm ihn in die Arme, dieser wirkte verständlicherweise noch immer verwirrt. „Papa, was war das?! Wer war das und wer ist der Mann dort?! Warum-?!” Shiro unterbrach ihn schnell. „Ich erkläre dir alles, aber zuerst gehen wir nach Hause, es ist hier nicht sicher. Mephisto, kommen noch mehr?”  
  
„Ich bezweifle es, aber wir sollten uns dennoch beeilen.”, erwiderte der Zeitkönig, welcher sich kurz den Wirt näher angesehen hatte. Dieser würde sich erholen, doch momentan war Rin wichtiger. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und sofort sank das Kind bewusstlos zusammen. „Was hast du getan?!”, fragte Shiro scharf. „Beruhige dich, er ist nur bewusstlos. Das immer alle das schlimmste von mir erwarten...”, murmelte der Zeitdämon genervt, woraufhin der Weißhaarige den Kopf schüttelte und wieder Rin ansah, welcher nun in seinen Armen schlief. „Was passiert jetzt? Rin weiß jetzt von Dämonen, diesmal können wir uns nicht raus reden.” Mephisto überlegte kurz. Das Vernünftigste wäre wohl, sich einfach seinen Bruder zu schnappen und ihn nach Gehenna zu bringen, aber er würde nur ungern seine Unterhaltung aufgeben. Davon abgesehen waren die Flammen noch immer versiegelt, es bestand also noch Hoffnung. „Ich werde seine Erinnerungen versiegeln, sodass er sich nicht mehr an den Vorfall erinnert. Er wird glauben, dass er alleine nach Hause gegangen ist. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, woher der blaue Fleck ist, also ich werde vorsorglich noch dafür sorgen, dass er keine Dämonen sieht.” Shiro zögerte. „Das wird ihm keine Schmerzen bereiten, oder?” Der Zeitdämon schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde es tun, wenn er bewusstlos und er wird keine Schäden davon tragen. Anfangs wird er eventuell etwas verwirrt und müde sein, im schlimmsten Fall bekommt er leichte Kopfschmerzen, aber sonst nichts. Allerdings sollten wir vorher noch zu dem Vorfall befragen.”  
  
‚Und das möglichst bevor ich zu spät zum Ratstreffen komme, weil Vater mir sonst den Schweif lang zieht. Und ich muss mich um Malphas kümmern.‘, fügte er gedanklich hinzu.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Rin schreckte aus seinem Schlaf auf und sah sich nervös um, dann spürte er Erleichterung. Er war im Zimmer seines Papas. Doch warum lag er in dessen Bett? Langsam erinnerte er sich daran, was passiert war. Da war dieses Lagerhaus und dieser Mann...und sein Papa hatte Pistolen gehabt. Das konnte kein Traum gewesen sein! er zuckte zusammen, als sich die Tür öffnete, doch zu seiner Erleichterung war es sein Vater. ‚Wo ist dieser Mann, der mich mitgenommen hat?”, fragte Rin sofort. „Und dieser andere Mann, der aussah wie ein Clown-”  
  
„Clown? Das ist aber äußert unhöflich, mein lieber Junge.”, unterbrach ihn eine Stimme und seine Augen weiteten sich. Der Mann mit den seltsamen Klamotten und dem Ziegenbart war seinem Papa ins Zimmer gefolgt. „Du siehst aber aus wie einer. Und du hast einen komischen Kringel auf den Kopf!”, argumentierte er und verschränkte trotzig die Arme. Oh Gehenna, jemand möge Samael die Stärke geben, seinem kleinen Bruder nicht den Hals umzudrehen. „Rin, nicht so vorlaut! Wäre er nicht gewesen hätte ich dich nie gefunden.”, rügte Shiro ihn streng, doch Rin war jetzt in Fahrt. „Aber es ist wahr! Und ich will jetzt wissen, was das war!”  
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns jetzt alle beruhigen und vernünftig miteinander reden.”, schlug Kringelkopf vor. „Mein Name ist Mephisto, ich bin ein Freund deines...Vaters.”  
  
„Warum habe ich dich dann noch nie gesehen?”, fragte Rin skeptisch und beschloss nebenbei, dass der Name viel zu schwer war und er ihn einfach "Mephi" nennen würde. „Mephisto ist sehr beschäftigt, er kommt meist dann, wenn du und Yukio in der Schule oder im Bett seid.”, erklärte Shiro ruhig. Noch immer war der Junge nicht ganz überzeugt, doch er nickte langsam. „Wir wollen dir ein paar Fragen stellen und es ist wichtig, dass sie ehrlich beantwortest, in Ordnung?”, fragte Mephisto. Sofort begann der Achtjährige zu schmollen. „Erst beantwortet ihr meine Fragen!”  
  
„Rin, bitte. Ich weiß, du bist verwirrt, aber das ist wichtig.”, redete sein Vater auf ihn ein. „Wir wollen dich nur beschützen, darum musst du uns genau erzählen, was passiert ist. Andernfalls könnte noch einmal jemand versuchen dir zu schaden.” Entsetzt sah Rin ihn an. „Malphas könnte wieder kommen?!”  
  
„Ja und darum ist es wichtig, dass du bitte alle Fragen beantwortest. Wie bist du ihm überhaupt begegnet?” Für einige Sekunden überlegte der Junge, dann beschloss er die Fragen vorerst zu beantworten. Er erzählte alles, was passiert war und Malphas gesagt hatte. Als er fertig war, wechselten Mephisto und Shiro kurze Blicke. „Ich gehe und rufe die anderen zusammen. Wir müssen der Sache nochmal nachgehen. Du erledigt es jetzt schon?” Mephisto nickte. „Ja, aber danach muss ich direkt weiter, ich habe noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. Vielleicht kann ich sogar mehr über unseren Entführer erfahren.”  
  
„Sagt mir jetzt mal endlich jemand, was hier los ist?! Und was Mephi mit allem zu tun hat?!”, schimpfte Rin. Er hatte ihnen alles gesagt, jetzt sollten sie ihm mal ein paar Fragen beantworten! „Geh, ich kümmere mich darum.”, wies Mephisto an und zum Entsetzen des Kindes, ging sein Papa wirklich und ließ ihn mit einem Fremden allein. Seufzend wandte sich Mephi an Rin und diesem fiel jetzt erst auf, was für ihn ein Riese er eigentlich war. Etwas nervös rutschte er ein Stück von ihm weg und sah ihn ein wenig verängstigt an. „Keine Sorge, du wirst nichts hier von spüren. Ich tu das nur ungern, aber ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass mein Spiel durcheinander gebracht wird.”, seufzte der Ältere und irgendetwas sagte Rin, dass hinter diesem Mann mehr steckte, als es zunächst schien.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Leise schloss Samael die Tür, um seinen Bruder nicht zu aufzuwecken, welcher nun friedlich schlief. Der Kleine konnte auf jeden Fall anstrengend sein, aber immerhin war die Krise nun abgewandt. Rin würde sich nicht mehr an diesen Tag erinnern, er kannte nun die Identität des Entführers und er würde rechtzeitig zum Treffen kommen können. Bevor er jedoch ging, hielt Shiro ihn ein letztes Mal auf. „Ist alles gut gegangen?”, erkundigte er sich besorgt und der Zeitkönig nickte. „Er schläft jetzt. Wahrscheinlich solltest du ihn für den Rest der Woche Zuhause lassen, damit er sich wieder etwas erholt.” Der Paladin nickte langsam. „Danke Mephisto. Ich hätte nicht von dir erwartet, dass du mir nochmal hilfst.”  
  
„Die Flammen wurden nicht entsiegelt, daher läuft unsere Wette noch. Es wäre doch ein Jammer, wenn unser Spiel so schnell enden würde.”, grinste der Dämon. „Aber nun muss ich weiter. Gehab dich wohl.~” Mit einem kurzen „Eins, Zwei, Drei!” und einer pinken Rauchwolke verschwand er und landete wieder in seinem Büro. Sofort verschwand sein Grinsen wieder und er begann damit sich auf das Treffen vorzubereiten. Zu seiner Überraschung klingelte sein Handy erneut und sofort schlug die Überraschung zu Sorge um. War wieder etwas mit Rin? Ein kurzer Blick auf das Display verriet ihm jedoch, dass es Beelzebub war. „Hallo, Beel. Ist das Ratstreffen etwa abgesagt ?”, fragte er. „Hey, Sammy. Sorry, dass ich dich störte. Nein, das Treffen findet auf jeden Fall statt.”, ertönte die Stimme seines jüngeren Bruders. Genervt verdrehte der Zeitkönig die Augen, doch sprach den Spitznamen nicht an. „Schon gut, ich bin sowieso gleich fertig. Was gibt es?”  
  
„Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du irgendetwas von Malphas gehört hast?” Oh, oh. Das klang gar nicht gut. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Warum?”, log er. „Na ja, seine Tochter hat ihn und einen anderen Typen vor einer halben Stunde tot aufgefunden. Anscheinend haben die beiden sich gestritten und es ist dann irgendwie eskaliert.” Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Malphas war tot? „Und warum sollte ich etwas darüber wissen? Er gehört nicht zu mir.”  
  
„Weiß ich ja, aber wir haben einige Briefe gefunden und die deuten an, dass er uns stürzen wollte, auch wenn wir nicht ganz sicher sind. Darum soll ich von Vater fragen, ob dir irgendwas seltsames an ihm aufgefallen ist, wenn du mit ihm zu tun hattest.” Der Zeitdämon hielt inne. Wenn er jetzt sagte, dass Malphas ihren Bruder aufgespürt und entführt hatte, wäre es mit seinem Spiel gelaufen. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich war in letzter Zeit zu selten in Gehenna.”  
  
„Dachte ich mir schon. Trotzdem danke. Wir sehen uns nachher.” Samael verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und legte auf. Damit wäre dies also geklärt, auch wenn er etwas unzufrieden war. Er hatte Malphas zur Rede stellen wollen, doch nun war er tot wegen eines dummen Streites. Möglicherweise hatte dieser mit seinem Versagen zu tun, doch mit Bestimmtheit konnte er es nicht mehr feststellen. Schlussendlich hatte er keine andere Wahl und er ließ es auf sich beruhen. Erst Jahre später wurde ihm schlussendlich bewusst, dass sie knapp an einer Katastrophe vorbeigeschlittert waren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielleicht erinnert sich noch wer, dass sich Mephisto in der Hauptgeschichte sogar hierauf bezogen. Das dürfte Kapitel 6 gewesen sein. ^^°
> 
> Ich weiß, es gab noch den vierten Mönch, Izumi. Ich habe ich keine Altersangabe gefunden, aber da er nur einige Jahre älter als die Zwillinge zu sein scheint (Vielleicht ungefähr 20-25?), kann er hier nicht auftauchen, da er noch zu jung ist. Es wurde also keiner vergessen. :D
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Mal. :3


	15. Ein peinlicher Zwischenfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaya ist zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Während ich am nächsten Kapitel für die Hauptgeschichte und Fegefeuer sitze, gibt es 2 neue OS, um das Warten hoffentlich etwas erträglicher zu machen. :D
> 
> Viel Spaß!

Vaya unterdrückte ein Gähnen und zwang sich dazu das Fenster weiterhin ordentlich sauber zu machen. Sie hatte letzte Nacht nicht wirklich schlafen können, was unter anderem daran lag, dass eine Freundin von ihr Geburtstag hatte und sie deswegen feiern gewesen waren. Zwar hatte sie nicht wirklich etwas getrunken und war relativ zeitig zurück gekommen, doch sie fühlte sich dennoch todmüde. Sie hätte es wirklich besser wissen und nach ihrem langen Arbeitstag ins Bett gehen sollen, doch sie hatte ihre Freundin nicht enttäuschen wollen, also war es ihr nicht schwer gefallen, sich schlussendlich dazu durchzuringen. Mit einem leisem Seufzen warf sie ihren Lappen in den Eimer und machte sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Zimmertür, welche zufällig die zu Satans Gemächern war. Der Dämonengott sollte zu der Uhrzeit längst unterwegs sein, dennoch klopfte sie an die Tür und erhielt zu ihrer Überraschung eine Antwort. Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat den Vorraum, wo sie Samael vorfand, welcher natürlich gut gelaunt war. „Ah, einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Vaya! Du siehst aber ziemlich müde aus.”, grüßte er sie grinsend und die Dämonin nickte langsam. „Morgen Samael...ja, eine Freundin von mir hatte gestern Geburtstag, darum waren wir nach Feierabend noch unterwegs. Ich bin zwar früh ins Bett und habe kaum etwas getrunken, aber ich kann kaum geradeaus schauen...” Der Zeitkönig lachte. „Das habe ich mir fast gedacht, ich habe euch gesehen. Sicher, dass du so arbeiten willst?” Vaya nickte und strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Ich muss, mein Urlaub ist schon komplett festgelegt. Euryale zieht mir den Schweif lang, wenn ich wieder spontan frei nehmen muss. Was tust du eigentlich hier?”  
  
„Ich warte auf Vater, er ist noch im Bad. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du schon mit sauber machen anfangen.” Die Dämonin nickte und beschloss mit dem Schlafzimmer anzufangen. Wäre sie nicht ganz so müde gewesen, hätte sie Samaels hinterhältiges Grinsen bemerkt, doch da sie momentan komplett auf Autopilot (welcher noch nicht erfunden war) lief, machte sie einfach weiter und bekam den Schreck ihres Lebens, als sie die Tür öffnete. Satan war nicht im Bad, sondern anscheinend längst fertig und bereits in seinem Schlafzimmer. Zwar mit dem Rücken zu ihr, aber dennoch nackt. Sofort war Vaya hellwach, allerdings sie war so überrumpelt, dass sie nicht mal schrie oder sich bewegte, stattdessen starrte sie den älteren Dämonen einfach an. Dieser hatte wohl die Tür gehört und sich umgedreht, in dem Glauben es wäre sein Sohn und sah sie nun nicht minder überrascht an. ‚Oh Gehenna...warum muss er so gut aussehen?‘, fragte sich Vaya im Stillen. ‚Nur nicht nach unten schauen...nur nicht...MIST, JETZT HABE ICH DOCH GESCHAUT!‘ Noch immer bewegte sich keiner der beiden, dann ertönte Samaels Stimme. „Oh, mein Fehler, das habe ich leider vollkommen vergessen. Wobei dir doch die Aussicht gefallen sollte, oder Vaya?~” Das riss die beiden aus ihrer Schockstarre. Das Mädchen wurde sofort knallrot, bedeckte schnell ihre Augen und bevor Satan auch nur Luft holen konnte, quietschte sie sehr viele Oktaven höher als es typisch war, eine Entschuldigung und floh mit einer Geschwindigkeit aus dem Zimmer, die jede Harpyie neidisch gemacht hätte. Sie achtete gar nicht darauf wohin sie lief, solange es nur ganz weit weg war. Nachdem sie mehrere Etagen tiefer war, lehnte sie sich gegen eine Wand und ließ sich daran zu Boden sinken, wo sie sofort ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. ‚Oh mein Gehenna, das war peinlich...ich bin so eine Idiotin!‘, dachte sie, noch immer komplett unter Schock. Sie würde wohl Satan für die nächsten Jahrhunderte nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen können.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Während Vaya mit dem Gedanken spielte, in die unerforschten Gebiete auszuwandern, hatte Satan sich endlich angezogen und konfrontierte nun seinen Sohn, welcher noch immer am kichern war. „Was sollte das gerade?! Hast du den Verstand verloren?!”, fauchte er den Baal an, doch dieser lachte nur noch mehr. „Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, Vater. Wirklich mehr als amüsant.~” Als bei dem König Gehennas die ersten Flämmchen auftauchten, zwang er sich jedoch zur Beruhigung. „Es hat doch niemanden geschadet und Vayas Reaktionen sind einfach zu unterhaltsam, ich konnte nicht widerstehen.” Satan schnaubte und blickte ihn wütend an. „Diese bescheuerte Aktion hat nur dafür gesorgt, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder hier rein kommt, mich für die nächsten 200 Jahre nicht ansieht oder auch nur in einem Zimmer mit mir bleiben will und wahrscheinlich denkt sie momentan darüber nach auszuwandern!”  
  
„Ich bezweifle, dass es sie allzu sehr gestört hat. Du weißt ja, wie sie zu dir steht...”  
  
„Und du weißt ganz genau, dass sie zu jung für mich ist.”, knurrte der Weißhaarige. „Wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst, wirst du dich für diese Aktion entschuldigen. Haben wir uns verstanden?” Samael grinste noch immer, doch nickte. „Natürlich.” Satan war zwar nach wie vor genervt, aber immerhin war alles ziemlich harmlos gewesen, abgesehen von einer gewissen Peinlichkeit, die jetzt wohl zwischen ihm und der schwarzhaarigen Dämonin herrschen würde. Er hob den Kopf, als es an der Tür klopfte. Es war Astaroth, welcher etwas verunsichert schien. „Samael...was hast du bitte mit Vaya gemacht?! Sie war ganz durcheinander und wollte nicht mit uns reden, außer mit Ankou und die rennt grad durch den Palast, um dich zu suchen und schreit irgendwelche Drohungen...” Wie auf Stichwort erklang Ankous Stimme. „SAMAEL, WO BIST DU?! BEWEGE ENDLICH DEINEN HINTERN HER! ICH SCHWÖRE, WENN ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER BEKOMME, RETTET DIR NICHT MAL MEHR DEINE UNSTERBLICHKEIT DEN ARSCH!” Satan musste sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen verkneifen, als Samaels Grinsen etwas bröckelte. Anscheinend würde Ankou das schon selbst in die Hand nehmen.


	16. Amaimons Standpauke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon kehrt aus Assiah zurück und muss sich vor seinem Vater verantworten.

„WAS BEI ALLEN ERZDÄMONEN HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT!?”, schrie Satan den Erdkönig an, welcher wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend vor ihm stand und überall hinsah, nur nicht in das Gesicht seines Vaters. Diesmal hatte er wirklich Mist gebaut, daran bestand kein Zweifel., denn so zornig hatte er den Dämonengott lange nicht erlebt. Das blaue Feuer in den Schalen hatte inzwischen eine beachtliche Höhe und Intensität erreicht, sodass der Raum wie eine Sauna ohne Feuchtigkeit wirkte, doch er wagte es nicht, ihn darum zu bitten, die Temperatur zu senken. Stattdessen ließ er alles über sich ergehen, denn Satan war noch lange nicht fertig. „Von allen bescheuerten Ideen, die du bisher so hattest, war das ja wohl die absolute Krönung! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du verdammter Volltrottel getan hast und was das vor allem für Konsequenzen hat?! Nein, hast du natürlich nicht, weil du nie denkst, bevor du handelst!”

„Aber es war Samaels Idee!”, versuchte sich der Erddämon zu verteidigen, doch dies ließ Satan nur noch wütender werden. „Oh nein, das schiebst du nicht deinem Bruder in die Schuhe! Der wird seine Strafe noch bekommen, aber jetzt geht es um dich! Du kannst mal deinen eigenen Schädel benutzen oder springst du etwa auch vom Turm, wenn Samael es sagt? UND SIEH MICH ENDLICH AN, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!” Sofort leistete Amaimon der Aufforderung Folge, wohl wissend, was ihm sonst blühte. Er antwortete auf keine der Fragen, doch es wurde ohnehin nicht von ihm erwartet. „Es ist mir sowas von egal, was deine Gründe waren, aber Fakt ist, dass du nicht nur dich selbst sondern auch Rin in Lebensgefahr gebracht hast. Du weißt ganz genau, dass sein Dämonenherz versiegelt ist und er auf keinen Fall zu sehr der Wut verfallen darf, weil er zu leicht die Kontrolle verlieren würde, aber genau das hast du getan! Erst widersetzt du dich meinen Anweisungen, in denen es klipp und klar hieß, dass ihr alle Exorzisten in Ruhe lasst, solange sie euch nicht angreifen oder es aufgrund irgendeines Auftrages passiert, aber du hast einen Haufen Adepten bedroht, eine von ihnen entführt und dann damit Rin angestachelt. Eigentlich ist ein Wunder, dass es nicht schon bei eurer vorherigen Begegnung eskaliert ist.” Wie immer war sein Vater überraschend gut informiert. Wahrscheinlich hatte er alles aus raus Samael gepresst, was sicher nicht angenehm für den Zeitkönig gewesen war. „Ich hatte ja nicht vor, Rin ernsthaft zu verletzen. Ich wollte nur spielen und sehen, was er kann. Du und die anderen waren alle so fasziniert von ihm und ich wollte wissen warum. Diese Exorzisten standen im Weg, die habe ich nur leicht verletzt und ich kann nichts dafür, dass sie schwach sind. Hab ja keinen getötet...”, murmelte er. „Mach die Zähne auseinander und sprich deutlich, Azazel reicht mir schon mit seiner Sprechweise!”, wurde er angefahren. „Es ist mir egal, was deine Motivation war, so oder so hast du dafür gesorgt, dass Rin die Kontrolle verloren und fast den Wald und damit sich selbst niedergebrannt hat! Ihr hättet beide sterben können, wenn er sich nicht beruhigt hätte, da wäre auch Samael machtlos gewesen! Und das schlimmste von allem: Die ganze verdammte Ritterschaft weiß jetzt von ihm! Er wurde in den Vatikan beordert und ist um Haaresbreite der Hinrichtung entgangen, weil Samael eine Wette mit den Grigori abgeschlossen hat. Jetzt hat er gerade mal ein halbes Jahr Zeit um die verfluchte Exorzistenprüfung zu bestehen! Abgesehen davon wird er uns jetzt noch weniger vertrauen als je zuvor!” Klugerweise verkniff Amaimon es sich, den Weißhaarigen daran zu erinnern, dass er selbst nicht gerade den besten Eindruck auf den Nephilim gemacht hatte, als er versucht hatte, ihn nach Hause zu holen. Dennoch war es eine Erleichterung, dass Rin nicht sterben würde. Auch wenn man es von Amaimon sicher nicht erwarten würde, so wollte er nicht, dass seinem kleinen Bruder etwas passiert oder er gar getötet wurde. Trotzdem war es mehr als schlecht, dass die Exorzisten nun von ihm wussten. „Es tut mir leid.”, sagte er etwas beschämt, was nur die wenigsten erkennen würden. Er sagte nie wirklich direkt, wenn ihm etwas leid tat, doch bei seinem Vater würde er nicht drum herum kommen. „Ich wollte ihn wirklich nicht gefährden, ich war so im Kampf vertieft, dass ich zu spät gemerkt habe, wie sauer er ist.” Er schweig und nach einigen Sekunden sprach Satan erneut. „Das mag sein, aber so oder so bin ich mehr als enttäuscht von dir.”, zischte er. „Ein Teil von mir würde dich am liebsten an deinem Schwanz zu Rin schleifen damit du dich entschuldigst, aber da würde wahrscheinlich eher die Schule abbrennen. Trotzdem kannst du Gift darauf nehmen, dass du nicht ohne Strafe davon kommst, genau wie Samael. Jetzt geh, ich will dich vorerst nicht mehr sehen, verstanden?” Amaimon nickte stumm und verließ den Thronsaal. Draußen warteten Beelzebub und Azazel auf ihn. „Wow, du bist noch in einem Stück? Ich hätte echt darauf gewettet, dass du als verbranntes Kohlestück endest.”, kommentierte der Geisterkönig und sah Amaimon überrascht an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er stand glaube ich kurz davor...er war echt sauer wegen Rin, dabei wollte ich nur spielen. Was ist daran so falsch?” Beelzebub verdrehte die Augen. „Fast jedes Mal, wenn du spielen oder Spaß haben willst, stirbt irgendjemand oder du zerstörst etwas. Aber Samael wird echt tief in der Tinte sitzen, immerhin sollte er eigentlich auf Rin Acht geben und jetzt ist er in noch größeren Schwierigkeiten” Azazel brummte zustimmend. „Erst versteckt er ihn beim ehemaligen Paladin, dann bringt er ihn wieder nicht nach Gehenna sondern zur Exorzisten Akademie und jetzt auch noch das...würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er diesmal seinen Thron los ist. Na ja, so oder so wird Vater Rin wohl nicht mehr lange in Assiah lassen. Sein Zwilling sollte ja eigentlich sicher sein, wenn er wirklich nur ein Mensch ist.” Amaimon war sich nicht so sicher, ob Samael wirklich sein Titel weggenommen werden würde, immerhin war sein Vater schon so beschäftigt genug, da würde er sich nicht noch mehr Arbeit machen wollen, aber bezüglich Rin stimmte er auf jeden Fall zu. Er beschloss, dass er genug mit seinen Brüdern geredet hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Vater sich bald beruhigt hatte.


End file.
